The Savior
by Blondie 20000
Summary: Set after the Season 14 finale and an AU of Season 15. It's the end of the world. Heaven has collapsed and the souls have been released from Hell. The cage gets destroyed and the last surviving archangel is set free. Michael will not his father's work fall and let innocent lives die. Michael will do anything to save the world even if it involves turning on the big man himself.
1. Chapter 1

**The finale was shocking. God is now the big bad. Holy crap. Jack is dead, I'm sure he ****won't be**** dead for long. I thought about God letting all the souls out from Hell. What if he broke the cage and Michael ****is released****. The last surviving archangel. I would love the archangels to come back next season and stand up to their father.**

**I wrote a ****fic****. Yes another one. Had to get it out of my head lol. Michael is not going ****to be**** absolutely insane. For those who have read One Time Deal you will have an idea on how ****write**** Michael.**

**Here it is.**

**Chapter one of The Savior.**

* * *

In the deepest parts of Hell the cage shook violently followed by Michael's screams. Hell fire burst out and circled the cage. Bolts of lighting flash revealing shadows of Michael's true form. Chains, hooks digging into the archangel causing extreme pain. Feathers falling off from the great wings of Michael and burning in the fire.

Hallucinations. Hallucinations were the worse. The cage loved playing mind games showing flashbacks of the archangel's long, long life. Michael cursed when he fell for it. It felt so real.

Memories of Lucifer enrage Michael. The Devil got out thanks to the Winchesters while he is stuck here alone and unwanted. Father hasn't saved him no matter how many times he prayed.

Michael thought God was punishing him. He failed to obey an order. Kill Lucifer.

Now he is paying the price.

The hooks rip out of Michael causing him to cry out in pain. He drops down on the hot, boiling, metal ground and wraps his wings around himself.

The archangel sings the same old tunes that has becoming a comforting mechanism to him. He sings as he waits for the next round of torture to arrive.

Suddenly the cage shakes and light floods in. Michael rises off the ground his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Father?"

Scraps of metal snap off and flies into the fire. Gusts of winds sweep through sending the flames waving in various directions.

Michael smiles. A real smile. Its been such a long time since he did that.

God is letting him out. He has finally served his sentence. He will be in Heaven again ruling the angels and protecting his father's creations.

Michael will always be by his father's side. He loved his father. He wanted to impress him. Although Michael failed to fulfil his destiny he had a chance to make it up to his father. Prove to him he is still the perfect soldier and son.

The cage collapses and falls into the dark pit of Hell. White, bright, angelic grace shoots out of the opening and into the dark sky.

Michael's grace shone bright lighting up the streets as it heads into the clouds and into the place that he has wanted to get back to since he fell in the cage.

Heaven.

* * *

The angels panic as doors flew open and souls fell down to Earth. Lights flickered and Heaven shook and crumbled. Eventually the place was going to fall.

Angels chattered over each other in the throne room to Naomi immediately returned to Heaven after hearing about the recent events. She tried to calm the situation down but how could she? This is the end. They are all going to be wiped out and fall to earth just like the souls. All of Naomi's fears about Heaven have come true.

She prayed to the Lord wanting to speak to him about the choice he made but he refused to respond. How could the creator let his work fall apart. The angels since day one have been loyal to him and maintained Heaven. This is what they are getting in return. Being sentenced to death.

A presence so strong causes the angels to stop.

"Is that who I think it is?" Indra says.

Naomi walks through the crowd. Her expression hardens and her eyebrow furrow. She takes in this angelic presence. Her eyes widen. It couldn't be.

Has the other world Michael returned from the dead? Has he changed his mind and come to help fix this mess?

The new arrival walks down the hallway. His eyes look at the open doors revealing the empty rooms that were once ideal Heavens for the souls. He looked shocked, worried, confused.

He enters the throne room. The angels see the scars and damage to his true form. It struck the angels. This was their Michael.

The archangel Michael is free.

"Sir. You're back." Naomi spoke her face still in shock.

Michael looks up at the lights that flickered and the cracks that started to form in the walls.

"How did this happen?" He asked. His voice trembled and his posture was fidgety. He didn't realize how much being back would have an effect on him.

"God." Naomi answered. "He did this?"

"What. Father would not do that. He loves his work he would not harm it."

"God has had a change of heart." Naomi puts coldly.

"No. He released me so I can lead again." He smiled.

"He opened Hell and released the souls."

"What?"

"Did you not see the chaos he has caused sir?"

"I only just came back. Maybe it was an accident. Releasing me maybe it gave the souls a way to escape."

"No sir. He let the souls out to destroy the world."

Michael refused to believe it. He frowns at the small group of angels.

"Where is everyone?"

"Dead. We are all that's left. The few remaining ones are on earth." Naomi said sadly. "A lot has happened since you been gone."

Michael looks at the smiley angels who stood at the back.

"They are not angels." He goes up to them and studies them. "They are humans. Their souls..."

"We were trying to save Heaven." An angel explains. "It was Dumah's idea."

"You did that by turning humans into angels." Michael glares at them. "Father would not want this. Interfering with his creations."

"It doesn't matter now. God doesn't care."

"Where is Dumah?" Michael boomed. Using the voice that scared the angels.

"Dead." Naomi replied. "Castiel killed her."

"We follow you our Lord." The human turned angel spoke.

Michael shakes his head. It was like they are in a trance.

"You made father mad." Michael towers over the angels. The angels step back cringing at the damage and the wings that has lost its beauty. "HOW DARE YOU?"

"Making the angels didn't make him mad sir. It's the boy." Naomi says.

"What boy?"

"The nephilim. Your nephew. Jack."

Now Michael looked enraged. Which one of these lot broke the rules and produced this abomination who is known as Jack.

"Its Lucifer's child." Naomi says knowing what his next question was going to be.

"Lucifer...had a child."

Michael leans on the throne trying to take the information in. His brother the Devil had a child.

There is a new source of evil on this world.

That's why God wants the world destroyed?

"Lucifer." Michael growled. "I will kill him."

"He's dead." Naomi says.

"I will kill the boy." Michael yells. "Then father will save us all."

One of the angels suddenly scream and fall through a hole.

"It's too late." Naomi says. "It's the end."

The ground opens up and all the angels fall. Michael falls with them. The screams hit Michael giving him flashbacks of the tortured souls in Hell.

He suddenly lands and hits the floor. Michael frowns at the sight of the wooden floor. He couldn't sense his brothers and sisters. Michael stands up and looks round at his new surroundings.

He is in a bar. He looks in the mirror and sees the face of Adam staring back at him. How did he get from Heaven to a bar? Wasn't the world falling apart yet here is he in an empty bar and everything looked fine.

It made Michael question if this was another trick from the cage. The thought made him anxious, his hopes of freedom drop.

"No. No." Michael tugs at his short strands of hair. His panicking increases. "I'm still in the cage. I never got out. This is another cruel trick. I fell for it again."

"You are not in the cage." A voice interrupted.

Michael turns round. A man dressed in a red suit sat at the table with a bottle of beer in his hand.

The man smiled causing Michael to frown.

"The Prophet?"

"Not exactly." The man says.

Michael looks through the human. He suddenly gasps.

"Father."

God smiles.

"Hello son."

Happiness shows on Michael's borrowed face. Its been so long since he saw his father.

"Have a seat." His father ordered.

Michael obeyed and sat down. God sips his beer and puts the bottle down.

"I knew it. I knew it was you who released me." Michael smiled. "Am I forgiven for my mistakes?"

"Forgiven?" God chuckles. "Forgive you for what?"

"I failed to kill Lucifer. I did not do what I was supposed to do." Again his father chuckles. "I do not understand father what is so funny?"

"You were never going to kill Lucifer. I knew that a long time ago."

"Excuse me?"

"You were meant to lose son. So Sam would jump the cage and Dean would lose his brother. It was one of my most popular books. The Swan Song. It was the last book I published. After that I sat back and enjoyed my work on the big screen."

"I do not understand. I had an order to kill Lucifer. The Apocalypse."

"It was crap. It was nothing but a storyline to see the Winchesters go through. Pain, suffering. We all like a bit of hurt Dean and hurt Sam."

"But father. Our family..."

"Was meant to spilt. Lucifer was supposed to become the Devil."

"You wanted Lucifer to be evil?"

"Yeah. Every show needs a villain. For the Apocalypse to work and Sam and Dean to be the chosen ones you and Lucifer had to turn on each other. Gabriel and Raphael." God shrugged not looking bothered about them.

"A show? father I still do not understand."

"I'm a writer Michael. I write. I create. Sometimes it doesn't exactly go where I want it to go. Lucifer had a child."

"Its true." Michael gasped.

"Its okay he's dead. I took care of him."

"He's dead. Father that's great. You can come back and fix Heaven."

"No."

"No?"

"I killed the nephilim but I'm not satisfied with how he died. Dean was the one who was supposed to kill him. Dean didn't do it. As for that goodbye earth."

"Dean chose not to kill the nephilim. You killed the nephilim. You want to let your work fall because Dean didn't do the right thing."

God nods.

"Yes."

"Father, Dean is stubborn. He didn't say yes to me. Why let him get to you? The threat is dead we move on. Protect humanity."

"I'm not interested. The Winchesters are not going to entertain me now. They know the truth. I planned their whole life. They made themselves clear that we're not allies anymore."

"Kill the Winchesters. The whole world does not need to be destroyed. Father there is children, animals, innocent people, you really want them to suffer."

God takes another sip.

"I don't care." He says.

"Father you put so much work. You built this world from nothing."

"It's not the only world I created. I made loads."

Michael frowns.

"What?"

"I made worlds. All unique. Some are good some are boring. Most of them go through a similar storyline. Lucifer turning on me, the cage, the seals, the Apocalypse."

"Are you saying there is more than one Lucifer?"

"And you, and Gabriel, and Raphael. I created lots of copies. The other worlds ended in disaster. I did not like where the story went. This world, it was my favourite. It's a shame I have to let it go but I can create another world start again. Hopefully the characters will do as they are told."

"What about me? I am your son. I can make it up to you. Be your perfect son."

God snorted.

"Your not my only son. There is many Michaels out there all wanting the same thing, to be the perfect son. It gets boring hearing the same words because I know so well you are far from perfect. I wanted you to be a failure and be in the cage. With you out the way I can continue the story."

"You...don't love me?"

"I needed you but I never loved you."

Those words hit Michael hard. Michael loved and respected his father. He chose his father over Lucifer. He always chose his father. God never loved him. God used him for entertainment.

"You loved Lucifer. That's why you gave him the Mark you thought he was strong." Michael points out.

"I knew he would break. Become corrupted. That was my way of getting the family to separate." God answers.

"All the hurt, the pain. It was all you."

"Yes. Now the show is over you can burn with the rest of my failed creations. Going to obey my order and do that Michael."

There was tease to God's voice as he said it. Michael felt hurt, heart-broken and angry no furious.

"No!"

God looked at his son surprised.

"Did you disobey me Michael."

Michael stands up. His hands curl into fists.

"I am not letting you destroy the most beautiful thing you ever created."

"I'm God. I can do what I want. It's already been done. The world will soon go down to nothing."

"I will not let you. My brothers and sisters I will not let you make them suffer."

God rose from his seat. His face smug.

"You think you can stop me." He says .

Michael suddenly gets thrown across the bar. He gets pinned to the wall. The archangel tries to move his hands and legs but they remained glued to the wall.

His father laughs at his son's struggle.

"Another Michael wanted to kill me. He didn't get far. His plan failed. I knew it was going to fail. I planned it after all. The nephilim killed him. That kid got on the path going to the part I been waiting for. Those Winchesters ruined it. All my plans and hopes crushed when Dean dropped the gun. As for you." He smirks at his son. "I don't think you have it in you to kill me. You are broken, those warrior days of yours are over. The cage made you into a drooling mess."

"NO."

"I will soon have a new Michael. He will go on the exact same path as you and the previous ones did."

"No!"

"He will be my son. My new most loyal soldier. He to will be blindly following orders not realizing what my true plans are and what his actual purpose is."

"I will kill you." Michael growled.

God raises his hand ready to snap his fingers. He then stops.

"I actually would like to see you try." God lowers his hand. "Now that the story has ended. I have no influence you. I don't choose for you. It's all on you. It would be interesting to see you think for yourself."

Michael's eyes glow. He was ready to take the bastard down.

"That does not include relying on your grace." God adds. Michael frowns. God grins. "I'm a writer. I don't make things run smoothly. There is always a challenge for my characters to face. You Michael will really have to think...as a human."

The archangel's neck gets slashed. Michael's eyes widen as his grace pours out. God watched as his son powered down to the lowest rank of his creations.

Michael drops down to the ground. The former archangel looks round. His eyes wide as saucers. His breaths...yes he was breathing increased in panic and fear.

God puts his boot down on Michael's chest. His son winced experiencing human pain for the first time.

"Still think you can take me down...son." He spat out the last word and laughed. Michael tries to push his father off. God was now so much stronger and heavier to Michael. "I will give you a body." God continued. "Then you will be on your way."

God takes his boot off and folds his arms.

"Good luck Michael. You are going to need it."

Michael opens his mouth to speak but suddenly...

He falls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews :)**

* * *

Michael's eyes snap open. He gulps in the air. His eyes lower to his chest that was heaving up and down. He is breathing. Michael stands up nearly stumbling on the process. His back felt light the weight of his magnificent wings vanished when his grace was removed.

Michael's senses have dimmed down so he couldn't see through the darkness like he used to. Everything was quiet. Too quiet for Michael's liking. When he was an archangel he heard everything including sounds that came from miles away. He couldn't believe God made him human. It's not that Michael hated the humans but being one of them was a big no for the former archangel.

It made him feel weak, useless. How can he fight his father in this state. Michael thought the cage was bad now he has been thrown into a new Hell.

Michael is relieved that Lucifer is dead. The Devil would tease the hell out of him.

Michael felt lost in these streets feeling like he didn't belong. He belonged in Heaven not on earth. His brothers and sisters...

Michael's eyes widen.

Where the hell are the angels?

Michael cursed. He can't sense them anymore. They could be anywhere. They could be human and hurt. Who knows what God did to them.

"The angels got separated." A voice answered from behind.

Michael turns and faces a woman. The woman wore a long black leather jacket, trousers and black boots. Her hair was short and curly and in her hand was the scythe.

Michael frowned.

"Death?"

"That's right" She answered with a nod.

"I don't remember you being Death..."

"I'm the new Death but most know me as Billie."

"What happened to the previous one?"

"Winchesters."

"Oh"

"Yeah. I was killed by Castiel and it gave me a promotion. I been Death ever since." She walks up to the former archangel. "You got out I thought you would. I saw it coming. I saw all this coming."

"You did."

"Yes. I knew the nephilim was going to killed by the big man himself. I knew Jack's work was not done. Something big was coming. So I prepared myself and came up with a plan."

* * *

**Flashback**

Billie walks her fingers trailing along the black, hard covers of the books of people and their deaths.

Death stops at K section noticing a change along the shelves. She looks at Jack Kline's department and notices an extra two books has been added to his collection of deaths.

Billie carefully slides the first new book out and opens it to see what death the nephilim may possibly face.

**Killed by Dean Winchester**

Billie reads on and becomes intrigued that God's assists the hunter on this death by giving Dean this weapon that can kill the nephilim.

Why would God kill his grandson?

Billie knew the nephilim is not bad. He is mislead. Without a soul he had no guidance. The kid can't tell the difference between right and wrong. God has the power to restore Jack's soul. Why did the Lord not consider that as an option.

Billie's eyes go on to the second new book. She picks it up and reads it.

The book lowers and worry flashes across Billie's face. She has seen many deaths but this one was the biggest of them all.

**Killed by God.**

This is what would happen if the first death didn't occur. If Dean decided to not pull the trigger. Death understood the elder hunter is in grief. He has just lost his mom which Billie saw coming but she couldn't intervene. She had to let the death take place. At least Mary Winchester is in a better place now. Despite what Jack has done Billie believed Dean would not kill him. Deep down Dean loved that kid. Jack is family to the Winchesters. His birth name is a Kline but he was more a Winchester than anything else.

Billie looked at the two books of the two possible ways of how Jack Kline dies. She puts the first book down feeling more drawn to the second book. Her instincts told her that God killing Jack is the one that will happen.

Death reads through the pages. This possible death got worse as it went on. God letting the world fall, souls rising from Hell and falling from Heaven. The world is going to end and lives are going to die. The thought of souls scattered across the land of the living causing chaos made Billie cringe.

Billie rarely intervened in the natural order but for once she is not going to stand by and watch the world crumble in front of her eyes. Something had to be done. God had to be stopped.

She will be the one to reap him.

Billie knew the Winchesters work is not done so it was important that they lived on. Stayed alive. Castiel is another important figure to saving the world from destruction. He to has to stay alive and be with the brothers. The three of them are stronger together. Billie sensed their great bond between the three of them. That is something God cannot break.

That left Jack.

Again Billie is certain the child is not evil and when his tragic death occurs she will be the one to restore his soul.

She will bring him back from the dead.

Jack's work is not done. Death saw the power in the nephilim. He is strong. The strongest being in all creation. He defeated Michael, the archangel who would have taken over Dean and destroyed the universe.

Dean's books changed after Michael died.

Jack changed the story.

The nephilim proved Billie wrong and maybe the kid had the power to change the story again.

Billie formed her plan and prepared for the big show down that will soon occur. She will be there after Jack dies ready to resurrect him.

First she had to discuss her plans with the ruler who rules The Empty. It will take some convincing but Billie can be quite persuasive when she wants to be. Billie is sure that The Shadow would be delighted to have the creator of the universe down in its humble home sleeping for eternity.

_A new God will rise. _She thought as she looked at the fancy writing that spelt out the nephilim's name.

Billie puts on her coat and picks up the scythe. She kept the book close to her chest knowing The Shadow will want evidence. Later she will gather the reapers and prepare them for the upcoming Apocalypse.

She grins as she looks at the scythe. God should never underestimate his creations. Some are smarter than the Lord himself. She looked forward to seeing his reaction after his defeat. His creations defeating him will be amusing to watch.

Within a second Billie's surroundings went from light to dark. Everything around her is black.

A black figure rose from the ground. Billie calmly waited for The Cosmic Entity to be ready. The last of The Shadow rose from the puddle of black, thick mass. Its head turns to the new arrival. The Cosmic Entity made a few whining noises not happy to see Death.

The noises stop when Billie raises the book. The Entity leans and studies the book. A disgusted sound comes from The Shadow after it reads the name. Then the sound turned into a chuckle sounding pleased that Jack will die again and this time will end up in The Empty.

"No." Billie says reading The Shadow's thoughts.

The Entity looks at her and frowns behind its thick pool of black. Billie keeps the book tucked under her arm.

"Something big is coming." She says. "And I need your help."

The Entity scoffed in disbelief. No one asked The Cosmic Entity for help.

"I can offer you something better than the nephilim." Billie says. The Shadow stops now looking interested. "God. The big man himself."

The Entity went quiet. God here sleeping alongside the dead angels and demons. That sounded tempting. How is Death going to pull that off?

"I have a plan."

A plan? Death has a plan. Now The Entity is curious. The Shadow slowly started transforming. Black curls pop out of its head, arms stretched out, its body forming into a woman's figure. Billie saw herself looking back at her like looking into a mirror only difference is her reflection had a twisted smile and eyes wider than usual.

"Care to share your plan Death." The Entity spoke its smile turning into a wide Joker grin.

Billie nods.

"Happy to."

* * *

"We discussed the nephilim's possible death. We made a deal that as soon as God kills Jack I will go down to The Empty and bring him back with a soul."

"Why bring him back? He is a nephilim, an abomination." Michael says.

"That's what your father wanted you to think. Jack is Lucifer's son but he is not evil. There is light in the child. He was born to do good for this world. God feared Jack's power that's why he killed him."

"Feared him?"

"Jack is powerful. Similar level to God. It scared him. Jack started having an impact on earth and God hated it. That's why Jack had to go. Dean made the right choice to not kill Jack. He managed to snap himself out of God's influence. Although Jack still died at least it broke the control God had over us."

"I will be the one to stop my father. He knew I was in the cage yet he didn't care. He made me suffer so he can continue his...work."

"I understand you are angry Michael but you are not the one who can defeat God. He is."

"I ain't letting a child take my place. My mission." Michael said angrily.

"You still have a part to play." Michael's expression turns puzzled. "Jack is the one to defeat God but he can't do it alone. The Winchesters and Castiel will be there for him but the child needs a family member by his side."

"You mean me?"

"You fought battles, led armies, you were an archangel so you have knowledge. Jack needs help with his powers and you can do that."

"I am not an archangel anymore." Michael said sadly.

"Even as a human you can still help." Michael frowns and looks away. "You want redemption?" Michael looks back at her. "This is your chance." She adds with a small smile. "Jack is the savior and you are the one who will put him on that path. This is your mission Michael."

"Where can I find him?"

"I am going to The Empty very soon to bring Jack back. You will both eventually cross paths."

"Why don't you bring him here to me. I wouldn't be able to sense his power so I wouldn't be able to find him."

"He will be needed elsewhere. So will you. You both share the mission to defeat God but there is other things you will face along the way."

"Like what?"

"You will see." Billie suddenly cringes as she hears the souls from Hell screaming through the sky. "I must go. Your mission starts now Michael."

"Where do I start?"

"You will know. Go where your gut tells you to go."

"What do I do? Where do I go?"

Billie takes several steps back and increases her grip on the scythe.

"You will know." She repeats.

Then she vanishes.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep in the Empty laid a nephilim. His eyes are closed being forced into eternal slumber like the other supernatural beings.

Then Jack Kline wakes up with a gasp. He blinks a few times adjusting to the darkness. The nephilim turns his head side to side trying to spot anything that looked familiar to him. Everything is black and quiet too quiet. Jack's head was a blur. He remembered a graveyard. Dean had a gun pointed at him.

Did Dean shoot?

Jack shakes his head.

No Dean didn't shoot. He remembered God, his grandfather being there. Jack felt nothing towards his grandfather because he didn't know how to. Without his soul he couldn't feel. He couldn't love Castiel, the angel who he always saw as his true father.

Jack remembered a burning sensation, the inside of him was burning. It became so hot the nephilim screamed in pain. The next moment it went black and Jack couldn't remember anything after that.

Jack looks up and faces a big black mass. The black figure smiles. A smile so creepy it freaked the nephilim out.

"What is happening?" Jack asks.

"Yeah about that." A voice spoke from behind.

Jack turns round. Death looks down at him, the scythe in her hand.

"We should talk." She says.

Jack stands up.

"About what?" He asks.

"Chuck...God. Your Grandfather. He killed you."

"Killed...me?"

"Yes."

"Because of what I did? Hurting Mary, the way I treated the Winchesters, killing innocent lives."

Jack stops. He felt something. An emotion. Guilt. He felt guilty.

"Your soul is returning." Billie says.

"My soul...but I burned it off."

"I restored it."

"How?"

"I am Death. Souls is my area of expertise. Speaking of souls that is why I am here. God released the souls from Hell and Heaven has fallen."

"He did what?"

"The dead has risen. They are walking on the earth."

Jack's eyes widen.

"Zombies."

"God is letting the world fall because the Winchesters did not follow their scripts. You see Jack God wanted Dean to kill you, it was part of his plan. Dean changed his mind and that angered him. Now the Winchesters have turned on the big man so God wants to destroy everything he built."

"He can't do that."

"He won't. I will not allow it."

"Since when did you care about saving world." Jack frowned.

"From the time I read about your death I have been forming a plan to stop God from achieving his goal. I am Death and I am not letting God take that away from me all because he didn't get his own way. He thinks he is the ruler of the universe but he is not. You are Jack."

"Me?"

"God feared you. He knew how powerful you were. The thought of another powerful being that could overpower him scared him. That's why he wanted you out of the picture. He lied Jack, he could have saved you, restored your soul. He did not want you alive because you were affecting his work. You commanded the world to speak only but the truth and God had no choice but to step in because you interfered with his work. He had to do something before you gave out another order."

"That's why he wanted Dean to kill me."

Billie nods.

"To get rid of you and Dean being the one to kill you it was entertainment for him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You have an important role. You are the Savior." Jack looked puzzled. Billie smiles "You are the one who can stop God. Jack. God underestimated you. He underestimated all of us. We are not his puppet on strings anymore, he can't control us so he has no clue what I am planning. He thinks you are gone but he does not know it will only be temporary. I am going to bring you back."

Now Jack looked stunned.

"Really?"

"You should be thankful I rarely do this."

"Even after what I did?"

"You had no soul Jack. Without a soul you did not know what was right and wrong."

"I did bad things! I killed Mary. Sam and Dean will never forgive me. Maybe I did deserve the box. I'm a monster."

"Enough!" Billie snaps.

Jack shuts up and looks at Billie. He hated himself for what he did. He hurt his family. He killed Mary. The woman who he fought along with in the other world. The huntress who Jack sworn to save and protect.

Jack failed.

The worst is he felt nothing towards Mary's death. He couldn't understand why the Winchesters were angry and tried to put him in the box. Now Jack understands and he felt bad.

The Entity chuckled. The Shadow consumed the anguish and watched with delight as the nephilim became overwhelmed by all the guilt, grief and upset.

"Listen here." Billie says. "What you did was wrong but you had no guidance. You were lost. The Winchesters they still care about you. You are their family."

"But Dean..."

"Didn't kill you. Deep down he cares about you. You and Dean have a strong bond. You all have a strong bond. God can never take that away." Jack lowers his head. He did not deserve to be given another chance of life. "Look at me." Jack does. The guilt is clearly visible now. "You want redemption? this your chance."

Billie pulled Michael out of the dark and now it is Jack's turn. Both wanted redemption so Billie is giving them a chance. The former archangel and the nephilim had key roles in the new Apocalypse. They may not see it now but they will eventually. The uncle and his nephew will soon meet and join forces to take down the big man himself.

"I will bring you back. The Winchesters and the angel are in danger. You must save them. After that your mission begins."

"How will I kill God?"

"You will know." Billie smiled. The Shadow taps its wrist urging Death to hurry up. Billie steps forward. "You must go now little one. Time is running out."

"Thank you." Jack gives a small smile. "For believing in me."

Billie raises her fingers.

"Good luck Jack."

She places her fingers on the nephilim's head.

The next moment Jack woke up with a gasp. He blinks a few times adjusting to the darkness. The nephilim turns his head side to side trying to spot anything that looked familiar to him. He is surrounded by tombstones and graves.

_The graveyard._

Jack stands up.

_I'm in the graveyard._

The nephilim breathes in and smiles.

He is back.

Jack Kline is back from the dead.

* * *

Michael walked for a while now. The silent atmosphere still made him feel uneasy. After what God did Michael expected chaos.

_Maybe it hasn't reached this area._ He thought.

The former archangel looks at the mud and sees foot prints. It's not human footprints. It's an animal. Michael squats down and examines the footprint.

_It's a dog. _He thought.

A poor animal is out there. Probably likely dead.

Then there was a growl.

Michael stands up and looks around. He can hear the dog but he couldn't see it.

A bark causes Michael to stumble back. He looks to his left where the bark came from.

There was no sign of a dog.

Then Michael noticed more footprints forming in the mud followed by a growl.

"It's not a dog. It's a hell hound."

Why is the hell hound following Michael. He never made a deal. A horrifying thought came to the former archangel.

_Hell is open. The souls __have been released__. That means the hell hounds __have been released__ to. There is no rules now so the hell hounds can do whatever they like._

So that means...

Michael's eyes widen with realization. He was about to run when suddenly the hell hound charges and pounces on to the former archangel. Michael falls on his back with the mutt from Hell on top of him.

Michael cursed. He couldn't see the hell hound now he is human. Michael grits his teeth and tries to push the hell hound off him. The hell hound swipes at Michael's arm. The former archangel cries out in pain and blood pours out of the newly cut.

Then the sound of gun fire causes the hell hound to run off.

Michael gasps in shock. He looks at his arm. Michael grimaced. It was not a pretty sight. He needed something to stop the bleeding. Michael removes his belt and wraps it around his arm. He pulls at the belt putting pressure on the wound.

"Look someone is here!" Someone yelled.

Michael looks round. His vision started to become blurry. He was losing a lot of blood. He spots a pair of yellow eyes through the darkness. Michael quickly scrambles to his feet. The eyes flickered from yellow to blue.

What is that coming towards him?

"Dude you okay?" The glowing eyes figure asks.

Michael drops back on his knees. He was so weak he couldn't stand up.

"Hey hey hey."

The figure goes by Michael's side.

The glowing fades from the stranger's eyes.

"Let me help you up."

Michael flinched away. His instincts immediately kicking in to not trust this man...or thing.

"Okay okay sorry." The man apologized. He looks at the blood that stained Michael's ripped sleeve. "Dude that looks nasty. It needs medical treatment now."

"I'm fine." Michael says.

"You look far from fine." The man puts his arm around the former archangel and helps him stand up. Michael tries to fight back. "Whoa you are gonna make it worse." Michael stops his face pale. He leans on the man's shoulder. The man nods. "You can trust me."

"Your eyes..." Michael spoke his voice weak. "They were..."

"Stop talking. Don't use all your energy up. Stay with me."

The man starts walking with Michael leaning on him using him as support.

"Who are you?" Michael asks.

The man smiles.

"I'm Garth."

* * *

**Garth to the rescue yay. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ahh__: I guess you could say its the Infinity War lol_

_Thank you to everyone who __has been reviewing__ this story._

* * *

The world has been plunged into darkness. Souls from Heaven and Hell scatter across Earth. It's the new Apocalypse. The world relied on two brothers and an angel to save it. Team Free Will have saved the world lots of times but this was different, God was now the enemy. The three heroes had no one to turn to. Their strongest ally Jack is dead. The hunters are nothing compared to God they could be killed easily. To defeat Amara the Winchesters had to team up with Lucifer but now Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel are dead and their world Michael is trapped in the cage.

The Winchesters and Castiel are in this fight without no back up and for once they had no idea what to do. Dean's first thought was to survive the herd they couldn't do anything else until they get out of this mess God has put them into. The older hunter pulls two rods from a rusted iron fence. Not the best choice of weapons but it was better than nothing.

Dean passes one rod to his brother. Sam takes the rod and ignores the pain in his shoulder where the bullet hit. Castiel draws out his angel blade.

Sam and Dean and Castiel stood in the graveyard surrounded by the dead. Feeling helpless the three of them grip on to their weapons as the zombies got closer.

Dean was the first to step forward and attack. He stabs the zombie in the head. The zombie drops to the ground and lands by Dean's feet. One zombie down but there was still a whole graveyard to go.

Sam stabs a zombie. Pain shoots up his shoulder causing him to wince. Dean gets closer to his brother and shields him. Sam is not in the best condition to fight.

"Stay with me." Dean ordered.

"I ain't got anywhere else to go." Sam tried to joke.

The pain is visible on Sam's face. It worried Dean even more.

Castiel stabs several in the head causing the zombies to fall on each other.

"There is too many of them." He says.

"Ya think." Dean replied his tone sarcastic. He wrinkled his nose "And they smell."

"What do you expect Dean their dead." Sam answers back with a sigh.

A zombies reaches out to Sam. Sam turns to attack but the pain causes him to hesitate. He steps back and trips over one of the fallen corpses. Dean shoves the zombie away. The zombie wobbles back and forth and falls. The zombie lands on Sam. It growls baring its rotten teeth.

"D...Dean!" Sam cries out.

Dean suddenly get surrounded by a group of the flesh eating monsters. Their hands reach out towards the older hunter. Dean pushes some of them away and tries to attack but they kept coming back quicker than Dean expected. Castiel already had a herd to deal with.

Sam struggled against the weight of the zombie. The zombie growls and clicks its teeth. It twists head towards the blood that oozed out of Sam's shoulder. Hunger rose in the zombie.

"No!"

Sam puts his hand on the decaying face. The zombie waves its hands trying to get to the human. Sam avoids the mouth and keeps his hand on the monster's forehead. Last thing he needed was a bite and turn into one of them.

The younger Winchester glances at rod. He reaches out.

"Argh."

Sam stretches out as far as he could while keeping his hand on the zombie. The tips of fingers touch the iron. The fingers wrap round the rod. Sam's chance of escaping crushes when another zombie falls on the rod.

_No._

Sam removes his hand.

"DEAN!"

"I'm coming Sammy!"

Sam glances over to Castiel was starting to struggle. His brother and the angel are fighting big groups while he is here barely able to fight one. Sam's hand slowly started slipping down the zombie. He didn't have the strength to keep it up. Dean and Castiel still couldn't help him. Both the hunter and the angel started to get overwhelmed by the zombies.

More zombies rise from the tombs and join the herd. Team Free Will's chances started getting low. They are losing the battle.

Then a gold light travels across the graveyard.

The zombies turn into dust. Each one went down as the bright burning light touched their decaying, rotten skin. The zombie on top of Sam bursts into grey dust. Sam flinched as the dust falls on his body. Dean froze with his arm in the air as each zombie bursts around him. Castiel senses the angelic power that sweeps through him and ends the remaining zombies. It was strong, powerful Castiel would have thought it was God. God wouldn't just change his mind and save them.

Hope fills inside Castiel as he turns around.

Jack stood with his wings stretched out his eyes glowing gold. Dean helps his brother up and they both look at the nephilim. The Winchesters eyes widen with shock. Neither brother spoke, they are speechless.

The light dims down and the gold fades from Jack's eyes.

Castiel walks towards Jack. He stops inches away from the nephilim. He eyes the kid up and down feeling unsure what to do. He was too in shock to see Jack alive. God has only just killed him.

"Jack." The angel spoke.

Jack's eyes land on to Castiel. The love he once felt for the angel returns. It was so good to feel again. He missed the connection he had with the angel who he saw as a father figure.

Jack smiles.

"Castiel."

* * *

Jody looks out of the window with a frown. It was only the afternoon it shouldn't be this dark. The Sheriff could have sworn there was no sun down. It just went black almost like a light bulb going out. Some of her colleagues also looked confused while some shrugged it off and blamed the Climate Change.

"If we had fewer vehicles on the street this world wouldn't be such a mess." One officer sighed.

"Yet you use a car to travel to work every day." Another officer scoffed.

The first officer opens his mouth but closes it. He couldn't give an answer.

Jody's pocket vibrated in her pocket. She scoops it out. Patience is on the screen. The Sheriff shuts her office door and answers the call.

"Hey."

_"Jody!" _Patience spoke her voice shaky.

"Patience?" The psychic's fast, panicked breathing worried the Sheriff "Everything okay?"

_"Visions so many visions."_

"What did you see?" Jody asked.

_"I don't know. It's not good. It's bad Jody it's really bad."_

"Patience slow down."

Jody picks up her car keys while keeping the phone pressed to her ear.

_"It's the end."_

"What's the end?"

_"I don't know. There was so many things happening I don't even know what I was seeing but I know it's the end. Everything suddenly going dark..." _The psychic gulped nervously. _"I think its starting."_

Jody hurries out of the station and goes to the car.

"What's starting? You are not making any sense." A loud cry comes from the other end. "Patience!" Jody gets in and starts up the engine. "Patience answer me!"

_"The Savior will save us all."_

The panic is gone from Patience. Her voice sounded emotionless. It didn't sound like the young psychic.

"The Savior?"

_"He will defeat the one who betrayed us. The world __will be saved__."_

"Patience." Jody reveres out into the road. "Who betrayed us?"

_"God."_ Patience put bluntly.

_God? _Jody frowned.

Before Jody could ask more questions, the call ends. The Sheriff cursed. What the hell is going on?

Jody texts Claire and Alex ordering them both to go home while she goes and gets Patience from school. Something bad is coming.

And Jody did not like it one bit.

* * *

**I literally had Walking Dead vibes as I wrote this chapter. **

**If you guys are interested I have wrote a fic called The Bad Place which is Supernatural crossover The Walking Dead and it has a sequel called All Out War. **

**Next chapter coming soon :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**In the show Garth's daughter wasn't named so I named her lol. Oh and this is a Garth centric chapter. **

* * *

Bess is in the kitchen making dinner while her husband Garth is in the living room playing with his daughter. Bess smiled warmly as she brought a tray of hot cooked meat in with vegetables and hot roast potatoes on the side.

"Dinner ready?" She says.

The little girl bouncing in Garth's arms squeals and runs to the table.

"Emily. Remember what we said about running." Garth says.

Emily climbs on to the chair. Her little legs wobble as she sits down on the seat. She giggles and swings her legs waiting for the food.

"Something smells good." Garth grinned. He kisses his wife on the cheek. "I'll go and tell the others."

Garth walks to the end of the stairs.

"DINNER!" He yells.

He hears a series of groans. Garth rolls his eyes and chuckles.

_All they like to do is be in their rooms. _

At least that's better than ripping people's hearts out.

Since he became a werewolf Garth's view of the supernatural has changed. He is open minded. He believed there are others like him who didn't want to hurt humans. But the hunger is strong and control is something most werewolves struggle with. When werewolves kill an innocent human the guilt takes over them, weighs them down. Garth decided it was time to step up and help those who want the closest to a human life as possible.

Garth, his wife and friends looked into cases that are werewolf related and tracked the packs down. At first his mission was not successful. Most of the werewolves were too far gone, no sign of humanity in them. Garth's pack had no choice but to kill the rogue werewolves.

Then one day Garth and his friends found a cabin. It looked abandoned. The wood is rotten, windows are smashed, spider webs hung off the walls. It looked like no one has lived here for years. There was someone, Garth can smell their scent. He signaled ordering his friends to stay put. Too many may scare the lone wolf.

Garth tucks his gun in his back pocket and walks in. He finds a figure bent over in the corner of the room. Garth's enhanced sight helps him see through the dim lighting. He saw a young woman with short cropped blonde hair bent over. His eyes go on to the sliver knife that glistened in her hands. His eyes widen.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked.

"Doing what needs to be done." She growled.

"Kill yourself?"

"Yes." She looks at Garth her eyes red raw due to excess crying "I can't do it anymore. I have tried to fight it but it's too strong."

A small smile forms on Garth's face. This is it. This is his chance.

"There is other ways you know." He says.

"I tried everything!" She said her voice raising "But the hunger won't go away."

Garth nods.

"I know. I struggled with it when I first turned. I'm telling ya there is other ways. Killing yourself is not the answer."

"I fed on animal hearts. I tried yoga and those breathing exercises that are supposed to keep you calm. When a human is near." She closes her eyes and fights the fangs that started to form. "I just wanna rip the heart out and eat it. Every last bit of it." She shakes her head "I thought I did have it under control but when Tasha died..." She stops her voice cracking.

"Who is Tasha?" Garth asked.

"My sister."

"What happened to her?"

The werewolf looks at the sliver knife. Pain flashes across her eyes. Garth let out an oh.

"She was not the sister who I once loved." She answered "I thought I was doing a good thing...turning her to save her life."

"Turn her? She was human."

"So was I. "

"You got bit." Garth studies the woman up and down "You never wanted this."

"Ya think. I hate what I am. My sister was in a car accident. I came to say my goodbyes but I couldn't do it. I didn't want to lose her. So I thought maybe my abilities could be good. So I turned her. But... Tasha, she changed. I fought the constant hunger but Tasha embraced it. She was killing humans so I had to put a stop to it. I killed her with this very knife. Since her death I have struggled. The need to feed got stronger."

"Grief is pushing you in that direction."

"I nearly killed a human last night."

"Mark Morley. He is the latest case we are looking into. We spoke to him in hospital he claimed he saw a monster. I assume that was you."

"I waited for the right time to attack. I got him. He tried to fight back and that made me angry. So..." She looks at her hands remembering when she sunk her claws into his skin. "...I was gonna do it. Get the heart but I stopped. It was like a small part of me held me back. I realized what I did and I ran. That's how I found this place." She raises the knife to her chest. "What I did, was unforgivable. I could do it again. I don't want to kill anyone. I don't wanna be like my sister. This is the only way."

Garth smiles.

"You didn't kill Mark. That shows you are still human. You still got humanity in you. You have struggled because you been fighting it alone. With a pack we can help each other."

She looks at Garth's face. The warmth in his eyes and his friendly smile.

"Why would you wanna help me?"

"I like to help. Me and my wife we don't eat humans. We eat animal hearts. My wife, she's an excellent teacher she helped me with my abilities and hunger. She got me out of a dark place. If it wasn't for her..." He gestures to the knife. "I would have ended my life. Thought the same its the only way. After meeting Bess now I know there is hope for us and we can still be part of the outside world. No more running and hiding." He carefully takes the knife out of her hands. "I can offer you a home, food, family. Time Bess gets her hands on you, you won't even be craving a human heart."

"You would really do that...for me. You don't even know me."

"We will get to know you." He smiled. "Lets start with your name. What's your name?"

"Kate."

"Nice to meet you Kate. I'm Garth. The others are outside they are looking forward to meeting you."

He goes to take her hand. Kate raises her hands.

"Wait." She shakes her head. "I thought I was the only one who wanted to be normal. I never thought there are other werewolves like me."

"Umm werewolf no. We prefer to use the word lycanthrope. Werewolves are monsters and we are not monsters. We just have their abilities."

Kate chuckled.

"Okay then."

"Now come. Bess promised us pasta tonight."

"You eat normal food?"

"Yeah sometimes. Gotta balance it out ya know." He grins. "With an animal heart on the side of course."

Kate laughs. This man is definitely not what Kate expected a werewolf...lycanthrope to be. He looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly.

If only she knew what his story was.

From that day Kate with Bess and Garth's help has started to gain control and when full moons came all of them went to the barn and chained themselves to the wall.

It has started to become a routine and as time went on more children and teenagers came to be part of Garth's family.

There was another werewolf similar to Kate's age called Scott. Everyone mainly teased him calling him Teen Wolf. Another one around ten years old called Carlos. He was Mexican but very polite while others ate with their hands at the table young Carlos always stuck to a knife and fork. Its table manners he would say. A recent one was a little girl around six years old called Annie. She lost her parents due to rogue werewolves. One bit her and left out on the road. A hunter found her and he didn't have the heart to kill her. He heard about Garth's crazy plan and decided to take her to the bran.

Annie was like a daughter to Garth. He gave her the fatherly love that she lost. When Bess fell pregnant and had Emily. That didn't change Garth's attitude towards the others. He loved them all the same. Emily and Annie became close. They were like sisters. Carlos was their big brother while Kate and Scott are the two eldest siblings.

Garth sighs as his adopted children took forever to come down the stairs.

"COME ON GUYS. IT WILL GET COLD TIME YOU COME DOWN."

Kate walks down the stairs holding Annie by her hand.

"We were playing a game Uncle Garth." Annie says.

Garth smiles and scoops Annie up in his arms.

"What did you play?" He asked.

"What's the time Mr Wolf."

Garth laughs at the choice of game.

"It was Scott's idea." Kate grinned.

"Emily can play afterwards." Annie said excitedly.

"We can all play together." Garth grinned.

Garth carries Annie to the table. He sits her next to Emily. Kate sits opposite the girls. Scott and Carlos join the table. They both sit down. Carlos tucks a napkin down his shirt.

"I washed my hands Miss Bess?" Carlos smiled.

"Good boy." Bess praised.

"I made sure Scott washed his hands Miss Bess."

"Good. Very good."

Garth clears his throat.

"Everyone. Shall we dig into this lovely meal."

Garth looks down and starts eating. The blue grace flashes across his eyes. Bess notices and frowns.

When Garth came back after helping the Winchesters Bess knew something was wrong. She saw the look of defeat on his face. Then his eyes glowed blue. He thought he should show her instead of explaining it. Bess gasped. Her reaction upset him even more. He wasn't a free werewolf he was controlled by Michael. He nearly killed Sam and Jack because of the archangel.

Garth feared he would hurt Bess and the others. Michael can see what he saw. The archangel would find it satisfying seeing Garth ripping his family apart. Garth ordered Bess to lock him up in the barn. Chain him up, ward it with angel sigils anything that will keep him down. At first the couple argued Bess didn't want this. Garth is a good man he didn't deserve it. She was angry at the Winchesters. If the Winchesters didn't call Garth out none of this would have happened. Her anger vanished when Garth told her that Michael possessed Dean again. Her anger turned to worry. Although she has met the hunter a few times she didn't fully know him the thought of that monster riding in his body worried her.

The next day Sam called and told Bess Michael is locked away in Dean's mind. Bess told her husband but he still refused to come out of the barn. He wasn't coming out until Michael is gone for good. He is locked away but Michael is smart he will find a way out. Bess, Kate and Scott took turns bringing food in. Annie, Emily and Carlos were kept away. Seeing Garth like this would stress them out.

Bess prayed every night. Her faith in God started to decrease. Her husband's status hasn't changed. It made her wonder if this is how their life was going to be. Being a warden to a prisoner who was her husband. Bess blinked back the tears and tried to stay strong for the family. They needed her more than ever.

Weeks later Bess came to the barn with lunch. Her husband looked confused. His eyes flickering from blue to yellow as he looks round.

"Honey? You okay?" Bess asked.

Garth looks at his wife.

"I can't feel Michael. He's...gone."

"Gone?"

"He's dead."

Bess's eyes widen.

"Dead? How do you know?"

"I just know. I felt a burning sensation inside me and the ringing in my head has stopped. I think he is dead."

"I will check. I will call Sam."

Hope fills Bess's chest as she called the younger Winchester. Sam confirmed Michael's death. Everyone celebrated and gathered around the barn as Bess unchained her husband. Garth stepped out feeling like a free man again. The grace still remained but Garth now had control over it.

Garth looks up from his dinner plate and frowns at his wife.

"You okay?"

Bess quickly nods.

"Yeah I'm fine."

She sits down. The grace is something Bess is trying to get used to. Emily thought blue suited Garth. That brought a smile to his face.

The family continued eating when suddenly the temperature drops and the room falls into darkness.

"Hmm." Garth swallows his carrots and looks at the window. "Is it night already?"

Bess looks at the clock.

"It's not that late."

"Its cold." Scott shivered.

"Aww does Scotty want a blanket." Kate teased.

Scott throws a parsnip at the other werewolf.

"Hey no throwing food across the table." Bess snaps.

Garth stands up. A strange feeling rose inside him.

"I'm just gonna look outside." He says.

The hunter turned werewolf picks up his shot-gun and goes out the door. The cold air hits him causing a shiver to go down his spine. He walks round the house and barn seeing if anything looked suspicious.

Everything looked normal. Then Garth finds a foot print. He squats down and sniffs it. The werewolf coughs. Smelt of smoke and coal.

He suddenly hears screaming and barking.

Garth sprints. His eyes go yellow and claws form. He finds a man on the ground being attacked. Garth couldn't see the attacker but he could smell it. The burning smell of hot smoke went up his nostrils. He hears the barking from the invisible attacker.

_Hell hound._

Garth raises the shot-gun and shoots. The hell-hound runs off by the sound.

Garth turns to the house. Scott and Kate are at the door.

"Did you just shoot a dog?" Scott asks. His eyes widen.

Garth points to the man on the ground.

"Look someone is here!" He yells.

Garth approaches the injured man. The man had blonde hair, blue eyes. He is a good looking guy.

"Dude you okay?" Garth asks.

The man drops back on his knees. He was so weak he couldn't stand up.

"Hey hey hey." Garth goes by the man's side. "Let me help you up."

The man flinched away. Fear shows on his face.

"Okay okay sorry." Garth apologized. He looks at what the hell hound did. "Dude that looks nasty. It needs medical treatment now."

"I'm fine." The man says.

"You look far from fine." Garth puts his arm around the man and helps him stand up. Garth winced as the man fought trying to get out of the werewolf's grip "Whoa you are gonna make it worse. You can trust me."

"Your eyes..." The man spoke his voice weak. "They were..."

"Stop talking." Garth interrupted. The last thing this man needed to hear is he is those monsters that transform on a full moon. "Don't use all your energy up. Stay with me."

Garth supports the man as they walk towards the house.

"Who are you?" The man asks.

Garth smiles.

"I'm Garth."

Kate and Scott run out and help Garth with the injured man.

"Holy crap." Scott gasped.

Bess's eyes widen at the new arrival.

"Get the first aid box." Garth ordered.

Bess obeyed and opens the cupboards to get the kit.

"Daddy what's going on?" Emily asks.

"Kate take the kids upstairs." Bess ordered.

Kate nods.

"Come on guys."

"What about dessert?" Annie asks.

Kate grabs the kids and takes them upstairs. Scott stares at the blood. His face goes green. He is sure he is going to be sick.

"Scott. Help me." Garth snaps.

Scott snaps out of his shock and helps Garth put the man on the sofa. Bess runs in with the first aid kid.

"I don't think its gonna be much help. The cut is deep. Its gonna get infected." She says.

"Just do what you can." Garth says.

As Bess gets out the antiseptic, needles and bandages. Garth sits by the man's side.

"You never told me your name." Garth smiled hoping to distract the man.

"Michael." The man coughed.

Garth sighs. Out of all the names it had to be Michael.

The werewolf nods.

"Nice to meet you Michael. My wife is gonna take good care of you."

Michael felt drawn to this man. He didn't know why but he felt connected.

"We're losing him. Garth he needs to go hospital." Bess says.

"He may not even make it to the hospital." Her husband yells.

"What do we do?" Scott asks.

Garth looks at his hands.

"I'm gonna try something."

He puts his hand on Michael's chest.

"What are you..."

"Angels heal people with their grace." Garth cuts his wife off. "I got grace in me. I must be able to do it as well."

Michael's head snaps towards Garth.

_Did he just say grace?_

Garth takes a deep breath. His eyes glow. Michael felt warmth spread all over his body. His injures start to heal up. Bess gasps while Scott looked awestruck.

Michael has felt this power before. He looks at Garth's glowing eyes. It suddenly struck him. He felt connected to Garth because Garth has his grace. Michael is being healed by his own grace. Michael is human but he knows his grace he can sense it. That is one ability his father couldn't take from him.

"Well I'll be damm." Garth examines the man over. "It worked." He smiles. "How ya feeling buddy?"

Rage rises inside the former archangel. He grabs Garth by the shirt and they both fall on the ground.

"WHO GAVE YOU MY GRACE?" Michael yells in the werewolf's face.

Garth grabs the man and turns round. Garth was now on top pinning Michael down. Bess growls but Garth raises his finger ordering her to wait. He looks down at the angry man.

"Your grace?"

"Yes. Who gave it to you. Was it God? Is this how he is punishing me. Making me human and giving my grace away to everyone. "

"Dude slow down." Then Garth froze. He swallows. "You said your name is Michael."

"Yes."

"Michael as in...the archangel Michael."

"Yes."

Garth stands up. He studies the archangel who seems to be mortal now.

He quickly grabs the shot-gun and aims at the former archangel.

"You have a nerve." Garth growled. "To come here. You caused so much pain to my family."

Michael frowns.

"What?"

"Get on your knees!" Garth yells. Michael does looking more confused than angry. "I thought you were dead."

"Dead no."

Garth's eyes go blue. He felt so angry. This son of a bitch forced him to drink that disgusting grace, made him attack his friends and made him live in a barn locked up like a wild animal.

Michael tensed as fangs form out of Garth's mouth.

"You will wish you stayed dead the first time." Garth growled.

Then Garth shoots.

* * *

**Kate the werewolf is from the episodes Bitten and Paper Moon. I decided to include her because I always thought she should meet Garth. Garth would help her. **

**Next chapter coming soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

The bullet shoots out of the shot gun and heads straight towards the former archangel.

The bullet stops halfway hovering in the air.

A woman appears with a hand out and her eyes focused on the bullet. The bullet drops to the ground.

"Death is not going to let a werewolf ruin her plans." She spoke. She turns holds out her hand. "Archangel Michael." Michael hesitates but he takes her hand and stands up. The woman smiles. "Jessica."

Michael eyes the woman's clothing. She wore a long black cloak with black boots. Dressed similar to Billie.

"You are a reaper."

Jessica nods.

"That's right." She chuckled. "Who would have thought a reaper saving a life."

"Death broke the rules." Michael frowned.

"Rules don't matter now." She replies with a scoff. "Its the end of the world. All that matters is that you stay alive so you can help the Savior fulfill his destiny."

"Jack is he..."

"Alive. Yes. Death has done her end of the bargain now you got to do yours." Jessica sighs. "You haven't done a good job so far. I thought you are the warrior of Heaven yet you got beaten by a hell hound and a werewolf."

"That was when I had my grace."

"God removed your grace not your skills. I expected more from you Mikey."

She folds her arms. She looked disappointed in him. It was like an adult telling off a child. Michael looks at her his face red with fury.

Jessica rolls her eyes.

"Someone needs to blow off some steam."

"Steam?" Michael glares at her. "I have been in a cage. My father didn't care. When I finally thought I had freedom." He gestures to himself. "I been degraded to this. I devoted my whole life to Heaven. I was loyal to my father. I always chose his side. This is what I get in return. Blow of some steam. How can I? I am mad no furious to what father did to me. To us! I want to rip him apart. Make him feel what I felt but I can't do it BECAUSE I AM POWERLESS AND WEAK!"

Everyone went silent by the former archangel's sudden out burst. A whimper came from upstairs.

Jessica sighs.

"Now you just scared the kids. Well done."

Garth, Scott and Bess stood and watched the scene in front of them. Kate runs down stairs. Her eyes yellow and her fangs out. She locks on to Michael.

"What's going on?" Kate growled. "I heard banging and screaming." Her eyes go on to the woman dressed in black. She frowns. "Who are you?"

"Jessica. Reaper. Relax I'm not here to collect your souls you guys live on for another day. I just want to clarify some things to you." She clears her throat. "This is this world's Michael. The other Michael is dead."

_Other Michael?_

God mentioned another Michael. Jack killed him.

Michael's face turns curious wanting to know about his other self.

"This is not the Michael Dean said yes to?" Garth asks.

_Said yes to!_

"Hold up." Michael interrupts. "Dean...said yes."

"Yeb to kill Lucifer." Jessica nodded.

Michael's eyes widen. Michael tried everything to get that man to say yes. This other Michael comes along and Dean says yes to him. Michael felt like he received a punch in the face. This other Michael used the Sword his Sword. Dean says yes to an alternative Michael but wouldn't say yes to him. Michael couldn't help but feel offended by that.

"It's a long story. It involved other worlds, rifts, its complicated." Jessica sighed.

"I want to know." Michael growled.

"Know that Dean went through Hell with your other you or..."

"Wait?" Michael frowns. "What do you mean? What did he do to Dean?"

"Like I said long story."

Michael folds his arms and taps his foot impatiently. The reaper looks at him. She is surprised to see he looked concerned.

Jessica raises her finger and closes her eyes. A minute later, she nods.

"Okay Death gave me permission. You want to know what happened I can show you."

Jessica steps forward and places her hands on Michael's head. Suddenly images flash across the former archangel's head. From the time Jack was born to God ending the nephilim's life. Jessica let's go and Michael collapses on to the sofa.

Michael breathes heavily. His eyes go wide as saucers. Now Michael gets what Jessica meant by Dean going through Hell. The other Michael didn't stick the deal he broke it and took control. The alternative archangel took advantage of Michael's true vessel and used Dean to gain full access to his powers. During his time on this earth the other Michael built an army of monsters that explains why Michael felt his grace inside Garth.

What horrified Michael was the suffering Dean went through. He wanted the alternative archangel out but the bastard wouldn't go. The imagery was so vivid Michael could have sworn he felt Dean's pain and his struggle for control.

Michael promised Dean after Lucifer is defeated he will leave. Michael would have respected his Sword. The vessel was specifically crafted for him and Michael took special care of things that belonged to him. He would have taken good care of Dean. Michael would have kept Dean informed about what was happening not shove him into a reality like the other Michael did.

Michael clenched his fists. He has never met his other self but he hated him already. Talk about hating yourself.

_If father let me out Dean would have said yes to me. Then none of this would have happened. I would have kept my word and left Dean. Not build an army of monsters. Monsters are a disgrace to earth._

Michael puts Dean to the side and starts to goes through what else he saw. One moment caught his attention. One that made him want to rip the other Michael apart.

Gabriel.

Michael thought Gabriel got killed by Lucifer. It turned out Gabriel faked his death and went into hiding. While Michael suffered in the cage Gabriel was being tortured by Asmodeus.

Jessica watched as Michael's eyes lower to the ground. With these new human emotions the feelings of shock and grief hit Michael hard.

Michael covered his mouth, his eyes water. Just from seeing it he felt his brother's pain, agony. He clutched his arm feeling the syringe going in. Asmodeus's laughs ring in his ears.

"I think he is going to be sick." Scott says noticing the former archangel looking a bit green.

"He is grieving." Jessica says. "He has lost his brother."

"Grieving he looks like he is in pain." Bess says.

Jessica leans forward. Michael has curled up on the sofa. He whimpered his confused eyes dart left and right.

"Michael."

"Why did you show me?" He spoke his voice trembling.

"You asked for it."

"It hurts all over." He muttered.

Jessica raises her eyebrow.

"Going to need elaborate on that Michael."

"I'm in pain."

"You are grieving. I am sorry we kept this from you. Death was waiting for the right time to tell you."

"No..." He shakes his head. "Not grief. I'm in physical pain." His breathing becomes shaky. "I feel like something is being sucked out of me." He looks at his arm. "I feel something sharp here."

Jessica tilts her head and sits down.

"Like grace being extracted from you."

Michael nods.

"That's it."

"What else do you feel?"

"When I saw Dean I was in pain. I had to breathe afterwards because I felt like I was..." His eyebrows furrow. "Drowning and..." His hand goes on his chest "I feel burning right here its gone up to my eyes. My eyes feel like they are on fire."

"That's how Jack felt when he died."

Michael bends forward. These flood of emotions have come out of nowhere. These emotions felt like they are not his. Jessica stands up. She hears her boss talking to her. The werewolves turn and face reaper. Jessica let out an hmm and oh.

"Death feared this." Jessica says.

Michael looks up. His eyes red from crying.

"What?"

"Michael have you ever wondered why you were always this angry even when you were an archangel."

Michael sits back and frowns. He was known to be bossy and moody. Angels said he rarely smiled and a lot of the angels feared him because he was known to lose his temper quick.

"I was mad at Lucifer."

"Even before Lucifer you always had this rage in you. You were known to snap."

Michael thought about it. Now thinking about it part of him was angry because Lucifer was the favourite of Heaven. Michael put so much effort into impressing his father yet Lucifer got more praise than he did.

"Michael. God made you like that." Jessica explained. "He cut out your other emotions and focused on one emotion. Anger. The drama in Heaven, the negative vibes you took it in. Absorbed it. This rage built up inside you and it made you hate Lucifer. You lost the love you once had towards him. God saw that as a good thing. Then without love you wouldn't hesitate to send Lucifer to the cage and battle him in the Apocalypse. The anger made you blind to what God was really up to."

Michael shakes his head.

"No."

"Because you are human and you have no idea how to feel your own emotions you are feeling what others are feeling. You are absorbing it just like what you did in Heaven."

"So what are you saying?" Michael asks looking scared.

"Michael. You are an empath."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean sat in the driver seat, Sam in shot gun and Castiel at the back with Jack. Dean hasn't said a word to the nephilim since he returned. What could Dean say? He almost killed him. He let revenge get to him. He fell for Chuck's plan. They all have.

Dean glanced in the mirror at Castiel who looked over the moon to have the nephilim who he saw as a son back in his custody. Jack healed Sam's shoulder. It took some convincing from Castiel but Sam eventually allowed the kid to heal him.

Dean frowned as he looks his brother's shoulder and back at Jack. That kid has saved their lives many times in the past. Jack burned his soul to end Michael. It was the Winchesters idea to use soul magic to bring Jack back. Jack becoming soulless the Winchesters were partly to blame for that. They knew the consequences but they went with it. Both brothers couldn't accept Jack's death.

Without a soul Jack was lost but instead of helping him, guiding him Dean was more interested in killing the kid. Dean took Mary's death hard. The grief he felt all those years ago when his mom first got killed came flooding back. Jack killed his mom and Dean could never forgive him for that but the desire to kill the kid was gone. Despite what Jack did Dean still loved him. The kid is still family. When Chuck killed Jack it hit Dean. Losing Jack again hit him hard.

Chuck will pay. He will get what he deserves. That bastard deserves to suffer for what he put the Winchesters and their loved ones through. As the alternative archangel once said, even God can die.

Dean stayed silent and listened to the conservation between the angel and the nephilim.

Jack told them everything. Everything Billie told him. Castiel is speechless. Billie is a reaper that believed in the natural order. What's dead stays dead. So hearing that Billie was the one who brought Jack back did surprise the angel. It surprised all of them even Dean.

The term the Savior intrigued the angel. He always knew Jack would be powerful but strong enough to defeat God, Castiel didn't think that would be possible.

"I can stop him." Jack said with a boost of confidence. "Billie said I can."

"Jack. God is smart." Castiel says. "He is a writer. He can twist things, manipulate us."

"She said we are not his puppet on strings anymore. He has no control over us."

"Billie is another one of his creations." Sam says. "He could be using her."

"Then why bring me back if he knows I can kill him. Affect his work." Jack frowned.

Dean had to admit the kid had a point.

"I have a soul now. I know what is right and what is wrong. I am sorry about Mary. I hate myself for what I did to her."

Dean increased his grip on the wheel. He felt mad but he couldn't yell at the kid. He couldn't scare of Jack not when it is the end of the world. They needed a powerful ally now they got one. Dean sighs. His emotions are all over the place. He really couldn't say how he felt at the moment.

Sam became tense by the mention of his mom. He knew Jack didn't intentionally kill Mary it was an accident. Sam can see his brother is struggling. Dean couldn't even look Jack in the eye. Dean needed time. They both needed time to adjust to everything that's happened recently.

It is the end of the world is there even such a thing as time anymore?

"Jack it was an accident." Castiel says.

"I still killed her Castiel. I wanted to bring her back but I failed." Jack swallowed feeling the guilt rise inside him. "I do not deserve your forgiveness."

"Jack..." Sam goes quiet and lowers his head. It was hard to talk about her.

Jack nods with understanding.

"I want to redeem myself. I want to do something good for this world. To do that I need to kill God. We have to find him."

"Jack. We need to think this through. We need a plan." Castiel says.

"There is no time the world is ending Castiel."

"Going in with no plan can get you killed. You just came back! I can't lose you again."

Jack sighs. The angel can be so overprotective. It is Castiel's role to protect Jack. Kelly gave him that role. Castiel promised her he would take care of her son. Jack loves Castiel and he didn't want to upset him. The nephilim didn't want the angel to go through the same grief all over again or try to bring him back that could cost his own life. Billie may have brought Jack back but she might not do it again. Jack thought maybe it was for best to not mess with Death. Use this third chance of life wisely.

Jack decided to not argue with the angel.

Instead he nods.

"You're right. We need a plan."

Castiel squeezes the kid's hand confirming to himself that this is Jack not a hallucination or a trick. Castiel knew Jack is back he witnessed his great power but he is still in shock. He hoped Billie meant what she said and doesn't take Jack away from him.

Castiel has lost Jack. His son too many times now. He didn't want to lose him again.

Jack being the chosen one to fight God, it scared Castiel.

"I need a beer." Dean spoke for the first time since the nephilim returned.

"Something we can all agree on." Sam nodded.

"Then we come up with a plan." Jack says.

"Yeah." Sam said with uncertainty.

The brothers glance at each other before looking back on to the open road heading to the one place that they can call home.

The bunker.

* * *

Anael opens her purse and puts a load of cash in. She smiles pleased with the amount of money she made today. She already had things on her mind she wanted to spend the money on.

The angel puts her purse away and zips up her designer handbag. She puts it over her shoulder and leaves the church.

Anael frowns as she steps outside. The bright, blue sky is now black. The angel checks her watch. It wasn't late. Why gone dark now?

Then she heard a scream.

Souls. Lots of souls fly across the sky. Anael's eyes widen at the sight. She can sense them. The souls are from Heaven. They have fallen to earth.

The souls have fallen so that means something bad has happened in Heaven. Her brothers and sisters they are in danger.

Anael tried to not care about the angels. Why would she? Her siblings didn't give a damm about her. She was the lowest ranked angel they didn't give her the same respect the other angels received. But she couldn't help but feel curious to what happened upstairs.

Has the nephilim done something or has Heaven's time ran out and collapsed?

The amount of souls fly in various directions crying out in confusion. Anael can understand. It hurt when her and her siblings fell from their home. The confusion and panic they felt when they first landed on earth was overwhelming. These souls have been ripped from their ideal Heaven and plunged into the darkness. Being dead for so long and now thrown into the land of the living would cause any soul and spirit to freak out.

She thought about the Winchesters. They haven't done anything reckless or stupid have they? They did once release the Darkness and Dean said yes to a psycho archangel who nearly destroyed the world with his monster army.

If this is the Winchesters doing Anael would not be surprised.

Speaking of Winchesters is that who Anael thinks it is.

Down the alley, John and Mary Winchester stood. They looked puzzled, frightened. They were together in their home with their sons and now they feel like they are in Hell.

"John."

"It's okay Mary. I'm here." John ensured her.

Their spirits travelled down the alley. Anael watched with an awestruck expression.

"Excuse me." John's form flickered as he walked through the smoke. He approaches the angel. "Do you know where we are?" He asked.

Anael looks at Mary joining him. Her worried expression matching his. Anael looks back and forth at the couple. All she could think about is the other souls wandering around feeling lost all asking the same question John asked.

Where are they?

Anael sighs and answers the hunter's question.

"You are on earth."


	8. Chapter 8

"An...empath?"

Jessica nods.

"Yes an empath is..."

"I know what it is." Michael cuts her off. He shakes his head. "That's impossible. I am an archangel. I can't be an empath. That is an ability humans have."

"You are not an archangel remember." Jessica sighed.

"God made me an empath. He not only made me human he made an empath as well!" Anger returns to the former archangel's face. "He is trying to break me."

He looks at the werewolves. The feeling of worry comes off the pack and hits Michael like a wave.

"If I'm like this I can't help the nephilim fulfil his destiny. I am a warrior, a leader. I can't prepare for war if I have all these human emotions buzzing in my head." His eyes widen. "I felt my brother's pain and Dean's pain. What am I going to do on the battlefield? Someone will get hurt and I will feel it. It will distract me and if I'm distracted Jack will be in trouble and I won't be able to help him..."

His shoulders slump in defeat.

"I lost. God knew I would lose. He used this...thing inside me as an advantage. That might be why he took my grace." The archangel curled up the look of defeat clearly shown on his face. "I guess you can't beat the one who created you. They know your strengths and weaknesses."

He lowers his head on the pillow and wraps his arms around it. His cheek presses against the softness of the pillow.

"I guess I'll wait here while the world ends." He says sadly.

Jessica rolls her eyes.

"You archangels are so dramatic."

Michael frowns at her.

"Dramatic?"

"You are. You are an empath so what? big deal."

"He did this to make me more of a failure."

"You are giving him what he wants. You are giving up. You are making yourself a failure."

Michael just shrugs.

"Its true what she is saying." Garth says.

Garth sits next to Michael the anger he once had now gone. Although this is Michael Garth can tell he is not like the one who Dean said yes to. This one is damaged...no Garth wouldn't think of anyone as damaged. He would say this former archangel needs guidance. A friend.

Garth smiles. He likes making friends.

"When I first turned I thought my life was over. I did consider taking my own life. Then I met Bess." Garth beams at his wife. "She...she made me see that my life wasn't over." He grins "It was just getting started."

"This is to do with me because?" Michael frowned.

"Like you I have this thing inside me. We should not see the bad we should see the good. Take advantage of it. I used my abilities to look for others just like me. I provided them a home, a family and helped them to gain control. Being a...werewolf is not all about eating hearts, forming claws there is other things as well."

Bess holds Garth's hand and squeezes it tight.

Michael had a slight jolt in his chest. A rush of energy goes through him. Michael couldn't describe it but it was a wonderful feeling. Garth notices the corners of Michael's lips turning upwards into a smile.

"That was love you just felt." Garth winked.

"Love."

Michael wanted to explore more of those feelings. It intrigued him. He loves his brothers and sisters but this type of love is different. It was a strange, tingling sensation. It excited him. Opposite to the usual anger he felt.

The former archangel sighs sadly. This is not his emotions. He is echoing Garth's and Bess's emotions.

"I see no good in mine." Michael looks at his hands. "What's so great about feeling emotions that are not mine."

"You can take advantage of others, manipulate them, get into their head, see how they are really feeling." Scott answers. Kate gives him a really look. Scott shrugs. "What."

"Where did you learn that?" Kate asks.

"Google."

"What's a Google?" Michael asks. Garth tries to hold back a laugh while Kate's expression is WTF. The confused former archangel looks at everyone expecting an answer. "Well what is it?"

Its like God. All knowing." Jessica smirked.

Michael's eyes widen.

"Really?"

Garth nods.

"Yeah. I should get you on the laptop. We can research about empaths together. Help you learn how to control your abilities. Block out the emotions that surround you. So you do not feel so overwhelmed."

Michael looked delight by that news.

"That would be good." His face turns apologetic. "Sorry I attacked you."

"Sorry I nearly killed you." Garth chuckled.

"Speaking of God why has he made you human?" Bess asks the former archangel.

Michael looks at Jessica expecting her to answer.

Jessica clasps her hands.

"To summarize it. God has turned on his creations, he released the souls from Hell, Heaven has fallen and it is end of the world...literally."

Bess gasps. Garth looked puzzled.

"God is not a bad guy."

"He is now. Michael got out of the cage after God opened Hell, Michael challenged the big man and lost his grace because of it. However Death has a plan. The nephilim is the Savior he will defeat God and save us all and Michael is the one who will put him on that path to achieving that goal. So please do not get your claws on him or have him for dinner because he is needed. The world depends on him." She looks at Michael. "Cut the sob story and stop feeling sorry for yourself. You got work to do."

Michael found himself nodding.

"Yes." He obeyed.

"Good." The reaper looks at the shocked werewolves. "Any questions just ask Michael. I can't stand here all day I have other places to be...Good luck."

She waves and vanishes.

The werewolves all turn and look at Michael. Lots of questions building up in their minds.

Michael sighs.

"This is going to be a long story."

* * *

"I'm not going to church on Sunday anymore." Garth said angrily.

Michael watched as Garth prepared the bed. Michael insisted he didn't need sleep but the werewolf wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You only been human for a little while. You gotta be exhausted." Garth says.

Michael did feel like his body is weighing him down. He did feel drained. At least this tired feeling is his own feeling. Michael couldn't sleep not while the world is falling apart out there.

"I do not have time for this." Michael argued.

Garth puts the pillows down and turns round. He folds his arms.

"You can't go into a fight half asleep Mikey. You just got attacked by a hellhound."

"You healed me."

"Yeah I know but still..." Garth sits the former archangel down on the bed. "...you need to rest."

Michael is amazed by how comfortable this bed is. It would have not had an effect on him if he was an archangel. Garth forces Michael to lay down. The werewolf puts the duvet and blankets over him.

"Comfy?" Garth asks.

"Yes." Michael answered truthfully.

Garth puts a teddy next to the former archangel.

"What is that?" Michael frowned.

"Teddy bear. It provides you comfort." Garth smiled.

"Bears are dangerous animals. How can they provide comfort?"

"This is a teddy bear. There is a difference."

"What do I do with it?"

"You hug it."

Okay Garth knew teddy bears are too old for Michael but he wanted to offer some sort of comfort. Michael has just come out of the cage and been stripped down to human. Garth didn't even want to imagine what is going in the guy's head.

Michael hugs the teddy bear taking in its softness and warmth. Garth smiles when he sees a small smile form on Michael's face.

"See told ya." Garth grinned.

"Why are you helping me?" Michael asks. "You saw what my other me was like don't you fear I could be the same?"

"I know you're not. My instincts tell me you are good. After finding out you are the one to help Jack I feel like I gotta protect you. Get you to Sam and Dean in one piece." Garth smirks. "Good job you came to us. You got yourself good, strong bodyguards."

Michael laughs a little. He then yawns and his eyelids go heavy.

Garth pats him on the shoulder.

"Sleep. You deserve it after the crap you been through it."

"The hellhounds."

"We're taking turns to keep watch. I'm taking the first shift. Don't you worry we got this covered. Trust me."

Michael relaxes and lets the need to sleep take over. He turns on his side and hugs the teddy.

Garth quietly backs away satisfied when he hears the soft snores.

"Night Mikey."

He steps out of the room and slowly closes the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean opens a beer and gulps it back. He puts the half empty bottle down next to three empty bottles. Sam frowns at his brother. When Dean is drinking heavily it is not a good sign. Sam knows his brother is drowning in guilt and rage. He is drinking hoping to forget, push the emotions away. However it didn't work for Dean the drink didn't have an effect on him. The foggy mind Dean hopes to achieve is instead filled with pain and sorrow.

Dean slumps on his chair looking more miserable than ever. He still hasn't said a word to the kid. Even small talk was a challenge to him.

Jack bounces on his seat with beer in his hand eagerly wanting to start his mission. The others however are not ready to come up with a plan to achieve such an impossible goal.

"I don't know Jack." Sam sighed. "I mean we don't even know where to start. Billie hasn't exactly told you how to stop...God."

"Sam has a point Jack." Castiel agreed.

"She said I will know."

"Do you?" Sam asks.

The nephilim shakes his head.

"No but..."

"So we're screwed." Dean muttered.

All eyes go on to the defeated Winchester. Dean huffs and plays with his bottle watching the liquid swirl inside.

"No we're not." Jack smiled. "I will kill him."

"How?" Dean raises his eyebrow. "How are you going to kill him Jack? Chuck is gone. He is probably elsewhere creating another world ready to make another version of us lives a misery."

"I will challenge him to fight me."

Dean scoffs.

"Snap of the fingers and you will be dead."

"I wasn't expecting it. This time I'll be ready."

"I don't think Chuck would bother coming down to earth just to fight you. He made it very clear this is the end." The hunter shrugs. "It is the end. Might as well make the most out of the time we got left."

Dean stands up and walks to his bedroom. Jack watches the hunter who he so desperately wants to impress leave the room.

The nephilim's face fell. He knew the Winchesters would be like this. He did kill their mom. Jack clung on to Billie's words hoping what she said that the brothers still love and care about him is true. Jack didn't get brought back to be a failure. He is supposed to be the Savior. He will prove to everyone that Billie did not make not a mistake.

Death had faith in Jack. He didn't want to disappoint her and let her down.

If he only he knew what to do?

So far Jack is stuck and he really needed help but with Dean who has given up, Sam becoming tense whenever Jack went near him and an overprotective Castiel who just wanted to keep Jack safe and away from a battle, Jack felt he had no one to turn to.

"I think its best if you get some rest." Castiel says to the younger hunter. "Its been a long day."

Sam looks at the nephilim not feeling comfortable to let his guard down.

"I will keep watch." Castiel ensured him.

Sam nods and stands up.

"You rest as well Cas...and Jack."

Sam looks into Jack's eyes. All Sam could see is two hollow sockets. Sam shudders at the memory and quickly leaves the room.

Jack frowns and looks at the floor.

"You got to give them time." Castiel says.

"I know." Jack sighed. "Billie said Dean cares about me. You all do. We all have a strong bond that God can't break. "

"She's right. The angel nodded. "Dean does love you. That's why he didn't shoot you. Despite what you did Dean couldn't bear the thought of living without you. He already lost his mom he didn't want to lose another loved one. Losing your soul that's on us we knew consequences yet we went ahead and did it. We should have noticed it sooner that your soul was gone." Castiel sighs. "I did have a bad feeling that something was wrong. If I told Sam and Dean from the beginning, maybe Mary would have lived."

"It's not your fault. You didn't want to worry them. Just like when you didn't want me to tell them about your deal."

Castiel closes his eyes at that. Being reminded of the deal made him feel sick. Jack's eyes widen realizing what he said.

"Your deal. How can I forget." The nephilim's face turns guilty. "When I was soulless, I couldn't feel. I wasn't worried about your deal and because I wasn't worried I must have forgotten. Castiel I am sorry."

"Don't be. My deal is not the problem right now."

"It is. When I defeat God and save the world, you will be happy. If you are happy..."

Jack tries to hold back tears that started to form. The thought of losing the angel who he has grown to love again terrified Jack. He couldn't live without Castiel. The nephilim couldn't live with the guilt for the rest of his life.

"You don't deserve to die." Jack says. "I do. I done bad things."

"We'll all done bad things Jack. I done things far worse than you. I am not proud of it. Between you and me I am the one who deserves to go."

"No." Jack choked back a sob. "You are needed."

"So are you."

"Sam and Dean need you more. They love you."

"They love you too." Castiel grabs on to Jack's hands. "Jack when my time comes do not save me."

"Castiel I have my powers back I can..."

"No." The angel shakes his head. "I don't want you putting your life at risk. You are needed here. Billie said you have a purpose."

"I can't do this without you."

"You can." Castiel smiled. "You have grown into a wonderful young man Jack. Your mother would be proud." Jack wanted to argue but the angel stops him. "Sam is right you should get some rest."

"I don't need to sleep."

Castiel looks at him to say that wasn't an option. Jack puts his beer down and goes to his bedroom.

Castiel sighs heavily and runs his hand down his face. The deal worried him. He didn't want to go to the Empty. It was horrible down there. Castiel would go if it meant Jack gets to live.

Castiel's deal is not the main concern right now. The angel pushes the deal to the back of his mind and focuses on their current problem.

To stop God.

* * *

Dean drops his bottle letting it roll on the ground. The effects from alcohol now starting to get to him. Making him drowsy.

He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

There was suddenly the sound of thunder followed by a flash of lighting.

Dean sits up straight startled by the noise. He looks up. Above him is dark grey clouds. He looks down and notices he is sitting on grass. Now confused the hunter stands up and looks round at his new surroundings.

He feels a hand go on his shoulder.

Dean turns round. His eyes widen as he looks at the long black gown, long wavy brown hair, the face, the eyes that were so enchanting his legs would turn jelly whenever he made eye contact.

"A...Amara." He stuttered. His expression shocked.

Amara's face softens as she sees his face. She smiles.

"Hello Dean."

"W...What?" Dean looks round at the grey atmosphere. "What are you doing here?"

Amara puts her hand on to his cheek. She rubs with her thumb. Dean looks back at her. He puts his hand on hers but doesn't force her off him.

Dean notices the concern in her eyes.

"I need to talk to you." She answers.

Her eyes meet his. Her stare sent a shiver down his spine. She lowers her hand to his chest where his heart is.

"I want to save you from my brother."

* * *

**Amara is in the story now. She won't want Chuck to hurt her favorite human. I do plan on Amara visiting Michael's dreams as well :) that ****should be**** the next chapter. Those who are wondering about the Wayward Girls, ****Anael****, John and Mary. I will get back to them. :)**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Who has watched the promo? I am super excited. Not long now. Season 15 is almost upon us. I will probably not finish this story in time for season 15 but it is not a major issue I will still continue it. Thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed this story :)**

* * *

"You are here to save me?"

"And your brother and Castiel and Jack." She smiles "Everyone who means a lot to you."

"But why? Chuck is your brother."

"He is. You brought us back together and I love my brother very deeply but there is a limit on how far I would go to support him. My brother is into his work it has always been about his work. He has created many worlds and abandoned a majority of them. I will admit I did have a part in destroying some of his creations. I did not care about his work. But you Dean Winchester opened my eyes and made me see how beautiful my brother's creations are. When my brother removed the light from the world, I felt it. The souls from Hell and the fall of Heaven I felt them both. I knew that my brother has done it again abandoned his work because it didn't become how he wanted it to be. My brother is a spoilt brat he hates it when he does not get his own way. I thought after many many years of us being apart he would changed. We did reconnect and form a strong bond." She sighs sadly "No. He is still the same spoilt brat. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you due to my brother's tantrum. You are my favorite out of all his creations he has ever made. So I went and saw him."

Dean's eyes widen.

"You spoke to him?"

"Yes I did."

* * *

**Flashback**

The bar door swings open and the Darkness walks in. Her dark eyes scan the bar. She has been here many times with her brother it was her brother's favorite place. It is a place where he came to relax and clear his head. She finds him sitting in his usual spot with a beer in his hand. His head rose and his grip increases around the bottle.

"Sister."

"Brother."

He turns to face her and smiles.

"Have a seat." He gestures to seat opposite him. The Darkness slides into the booth and sits down. "Want a drink?" He asks.

She shakes her head. He sips his drink and tries to look relaxed but she can see through this act he is putting on. He is nervous he knows what's coming.

"Why brother? Why did you do it?"

His face darkens and he looks at his bottle. He couldn't even look at her.

"Because they know." He replies his voice cold and lacking emotion "They know the truth about their lives. That Free Will did not exist that I planned their whole lives out for them. They did not take the news very well."

"Why destroy the one world you adore? Why let your other creations suffer?"

"Dean had one job. He blew it."

"What was the job?"

"To kill the nephilim."

"Lucifer's son."

"Yes. That boy was too powerful he interfered with my work. He needed to go. I offered my assistance I provided the Winchesters a weapon that would kill the nephilim. Sam would have not had it in him to do it, same goes for Castiel so I picked Dean. Dean was easy to convince the man lost his mother he was blinded by rage."

"Mary is dead." She frowned. She didn't sense Mary's soul entering Heaven. "How did I not know about this."

"You won't suppose to know sister."

_Couldn't have you interfering as well._ He thought.

"It was going so well then Dean changed his mind and let the boy live. He ruined a perfectly good scene. It would have been a masterpiece."

"If you believed the nephilim was a threat why did you not kill him yourself?"

"It had to be Dean. If I did it there would be no drama, no angst no nothing. I needed Dean to feel the guilt. He would have felt guilty he loved Jack. I needed Jack's blood to be on his hands. I needed Castiel to be angry. I needed them both to fight. Sam the peacemaker trying to calm them both down. Then another villain would have popped up. I did have a few baddies in mind. Now I can't do it." He shrugs "I'll save those ideas for the next world I create. It is currently in early development. Seven days and it will be done. A new world for us to watch dear sister."

He places his hand on hers. She moves her hand away.

"I don't want a new world. I like this one."

"Now now sister. What's done is done. Winchesters are our enemies now. All they will do is fight us. That will become very boring for me especially."

"Then apologize to them. Put things right brother."

"Me apologize? I have nothing to apologize for."

"You are letting your work fall because you didn't get your own way. I seen this mood from you many times brother. You hate it when you do not get your own way. That's why you locked me up remember." Her face hardens. "How dare you brother put all that pain on Dean. He is the reason we are talking again. If it wasn't for him we would still be enemies. Dean means a lot to me and what you done has made me very angry."

"I can make you another Dean."

"He will not be my Dean. He will not be the one who I went on a journey with. Me and him have been through so much together. We have a bond that I do not have with any other version of Dean. Please brother light up the world again, send the souls back to Hell, fix Heaven and give the Winchesters a life they deserve. Let them choose their own path. Stop controlling them. You can create many other worlds I don't mind but let this one still stand. Do it for me brother."

He puts the bottle down.

"No."

"Brother..."

"I said no. It is my work It is my choice what I do with it. I say no." Rage flashes across her eyes. The lights flicker in the bar. He rolls his eyes. "You can be as mad as you want but I will not change my mind. Not for you not for anyone."

"I do not want a war brother. I don't want our relationship to crumble like the first time."

"You are causing this rift between us sister." He glared at her.

"We argued because I did not support your work. I now support your work and we still argue. What can I do brother to make this right?"

"Stay out of my way. You can do whatever you like as long as it doesn't interfere with my work. We can still have Game Night Fridays." He grinned.

She has stayed out of his way when it came to his work since they made up. She sworn she will leave his creations alone. No more causing chaos or havoc. Its his work and she is proud of what he has achieved. She enjoyed her time with him. Game Night was her favorite. She can still remember when he taught her how to play chess. She had the black pieces while he had the white. The game amused her.

What she loved the most was his stories he would share. They made her laugh and seeing her laugh brought a smile to his face. Her brother had such an extraordinary imagination. But when he did things such as destroying his work, it upset her. How can he abandon a world that is so beautiful?

The Darkness promised to leave him be when it came to his work. But when her favorite human is in danger, she couldn't stand back and let it happen.

She had to intervene whether he liked it or not.

"I'm sorry brother. I can't let you go through with this."

The smile drops from his face. She can feel the anger building up inside him. She didn't back down. Her eyes continued to meet his. Her intense gaze only angered him even more.

"You are making a mistake sister." He spoke his voice low and threatening.

"I am doing what is right."

"You are doing it again. Getting in my way."

"I am saving your creations instead of destroying it."

"I do not want them saved! I WANT THEM GONE."

Oh how the roles have reversed.

"I will fight with everything I got to ensure this world does not become like your other ones." She rises from her seat. He does the same. "If I have to fight you so be it. I do not want to hurt you dear brother but you left me with no choice."

She walks towards the door.

"I will have a new Heaven, a new set of Archangels. You do remember what happened the first time we went to war. What Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel did to you."

She froze. He smirks knowing he hit a weak spot.

"You wouldn't." She says. She faces him her eyes wide with shock. "Brother you would not do it again."

"I would without no hesitation."

"Brother you know I hated it."

"I know but if its going to give me peace then..." He smiles "A writer does not like interruptions."

"You are selfish."

"I been called worse. So sister you have a choice. Walk away or I with my Archangels will lock you away just like the first time."

Her lips press into a thin line. Fear shows in her eyes. Then the older Winchester's face appears in her mind. His apple green eyes, the freckles dusted all over his cheeks and his smile. The image of the hunter fades away in her mind. It horrified her. This will happen if she walks away. She wouldn't be able to live with the guilt that she let Dean die all because of her brother.

"I will better use the time I have left wisely." She says.

She turns her back on him ignoring the shock that spreads across his face.

She leaves without looking back.

Shortly after the Darkness lands and looks round at the destruction her brother has caused. She can see the souls soaring through the sky. The souls from Heaven clashed with the souls from Hell. It was a not pleasant sight. Her wide eyes dart in all directions. She couldn't believe her brother could be this cruel. He is supposed to be the light and warmth. This would be a thing she would do not him. She wished she could help but she is the Darkness. The world needed a balance. It needed light.

Where can she find a light that can match her brother's?

"The Darkness." A voice says.

The Darkness turns round.

"Death." She says.

Billie nods.

"You turned on your brother to save the world. I will admit I was surprised. Then I realized why you did it. Dean Winchester."

"Yes. Now I think I have made a fool of myself. I am the Darkness. I cause destruction and chaos. Saving a life is not what I do. My brother performs the miracles not me."

"You do not have to be the bad one anymore. You do not have to be what others say you are. You can change who you are. He is the villain not you."

A book appears in Death's hand.

"What is that?" The Darkness asks.

"This." Billie opens the book "This is where I found out about his plan. I knew this was all coming."

"You did?"

"Yes. I have a solution."

"You do?"

"Hmm but question is will you join me? Will you ally with Death and fight against your brother."

The Darkness thought about the hunter again. How happy he made her. She looks at the Horseman and nods.

"Yes I will join you and fight my brother with everything I got."

Billie smiles.

"Very well. Lets get started then shall we."

* * *

"This is Billie's doing she put you up to this."

"Death knows what she is doing Dean. Jack is the answer to all our problems."

"She hasn't exactly made it very clear what he is supposed to do."

"That's why I am here to put you on the right path." She cups his cheeks and shakes her head "Don't give up Dean. Not now."

"I'm tired. Okay. I had enough."

"I heard about your mother. I am sorry for your loss Dean if I knew about it sooner I would have done something."

Pain flashes across Dean's face. Amara frowns. She hated seeing him like this.

"I can't look at him. Jack I just..."

"I know but Dean you have to. Jack is the Savior and he needs his family by his side you included." She squeezes his hand "I do not have much time left."

"What do you mean?"

"If we do not stop my brother, his new world will be ready and he will send his Archangels after me. There will be a war and I will be locked away."

"The Mark of Cain."

"History will repeat itself. Is that what you want Dean? You want another version of you and Sam to go through the same pain and suffering. Do you want to risk the chance of another version of you bearing the Mark." The thought of that made Dean shudder. Amara nods. "I thought so."

"What do we have to do? What has Jack gotta do?"

"Go to the place where the story was originally meant to end."

Dean frowns.

"Meant to end?" His eyes widen. "Stull Cemetery."

"Do not go there straight away. Death wants you to do what you do best. Save lives. Bring them with you to the Cemetery. You need as many people with you as possible. Get my brother's attention."

"When do we come to the Cemetery?"

"I will let you know. I will be there waiting for you."

Suddenly her lips lock with his. She kisses him and runs her fingers through his hair. Dean's eyes go wide but he didn't push her away. She steps back and smiles at his puzzled expression.

"A kiss for good luck." She says.

"Umm...thanks I think." Dean frowned.

Amara beams and raises her hand.

"You will wake up now."

She snaps her fingers.

* * *

Dean's eyes open and he sits up.

"GUYS!"

He stands up and runs out of his bedroom.

"GUYS!" He again repeats.

He runs into the War room and finds Cas sitting at the table. Castiel stands up and frowns.

"What is it Dean?"

"Dean!" Sam runs into the room. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"What's going on?"

Jack walks in his face curious. Dean looks at the nephilim really looks at him. Jack tilts his head looking baffled. Dean smiles at the expression. The hunter then clears his throat.

"Guys."

Dean looks at them all.

"I know what we have to do."

* * *

Michael wanders around with a confused expression. The thunder roared in his ears and the lightning nearly blinded him. He walks through the thick grey fog only to end up being faced with more fog. He looks round and frowns. He is sure he is lost.

Then an outline of a figure forms behind the fog. Michael straightened up ready to fight. The figure steps out. Her hair blows in the wind. Her dark eyes hardened.

"Who are you?" Michael asks.

She stops in front of him.

"Hello nephew." She puts coldly not looking happy to see him

The words hit Michael hard. The former archangel gulps and his eyes go wide.

"Aunty."

No warmth showed in her eyes. Michael couldn't blame her. He did help lock her away.

"Michael."

Thunder roars followed by a flash of lightning. The sound made Michael jump. His reaction satisfied the Darkness.

"Michael, we need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

The former archangel and the Darkness walk down the path well Michael assumed was path he couldn't see a damm thing.

The Darkness who Michael hasn't seen since the beginning of time has decided to pop up and talk to him.

He thought it was a talk. The two have just been walking she hasn't said a word to him. She did look uncomfortable to be around him and again he couldn't blame her. He did help to lock her away.

"Been a long time nephew." She spoke her voice hollow.

Michael clears his throat.

"Aunty..."

"Amara. Call me Amara."

"Amara." Michael frowned. The word came out weird out of his mouth. He swallows and tries again. "Amara I..."

"I get it." She faces him. "You were following his orders. He is your father after all."

"You were destroying his work."

"I was. I hated how it was tearing our family apart. Your father my brother chose his work over me. He was pushing me away. I did not like it. He did it to you to."

Michael thought about when God became distant always focusing on his work. He left Michael with all the responsibilities. Michael was forced to become both a brother and a father to his siblings. He taught Gabriel how to fly. It was like teaching a child to walk. Parents teach the most important stages of a child's life. God missed all that out he was more interested in getting his creations to walk and talk for the first time.

Lucifer was the emotional one of the family. Michael always comforted him the best he can. A parent is supposed to be the one who provides emotional support to their children. None of God's children could turn to their father for support. He was never there.

Michael taught the younger angels about the world. He gave them a tour showing them the beauty of his father's work. He remembered Castiel being the most awestruck out of them all. Castiel loved earth it fascinated him.

God should have been the one who showed his children the world. It was his work after all.

Throughout his time Michael was a son and a brother. He also played as a father, counsellor, teacher, warrior and a leader. He dedicated his life to Heaven.

He never got praised once.

"You did so much for him." Amara says reading her nephew's thoughts.

"I followed every order." Michael replied.

Amara shakes her head.

"Look where it got you."

Michael nods and cringes as the memories of the cage resurfaces.

"You all saw him as your father, he saw you all as weapons."

"He said he created us for his entertainment."

"He did but also he created you, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel to be weapons that he used against me."

"We are his children. You were creating chaos it is our job to help our father."

"He couldn't fight me he wasn't strong enough so he needed back up. So he created four little soldiers to do the job for him. You all didn't have a choice. You were created to fight me and protect God. He created you to love him but he did not feel the same way towards you."

Michael trembled with rage. The Darkness grips his arm to bring his focus back on to her.

"Tell me did he ever thank you for it?" She asked "You all put your lives at risk to fight me some of you nearly lost your lives. Did he thank you for it. Did he praise you for your effort you put in that war?"

"Now thinking about it, no not really."

She again shakes her head not looking surprised by that answer.

"You call me aunty. I call you nephew." She scoffs. "Yet we were never meant to be a family, We were never going to bond. I was never going to get know you and your brothers like I said you were created as weapons my brother used against me."

"Why are you here?" His eyes widen. "Are you here to kill me? You here for revenge?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Death."

"Death?"

"I am helping her to save the world."

Michael takes a step back. His expression is shocked.

"Save?"

"I know." She smiled. "Strange to hear that from the Darkness."

"But why? Why save this world out of all the other worlds?"

"Dean."

Michael sighs.

_My Sword had __to be__ involved_

"What did he do this time?"

"He helped me." She beamed. "He showed me how beautiful my brother's work is. Also me and Dean have a bond that I do not have with anyone else. Dean took on the Mark of Cain." Michael's face twitched at that. "Sam found a way to remove the Mark."

"I felt it. Me and Lucifer felt your presence."

"Oh yes. Lucifer got out. He possessed Castiel."

"What?"

Amara couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the anxious archangel. He had to process so much information recently.

"Let me show you."

She places her hands on his head.

Michael gasps as images flood in his mind from the time Dean took on the Mark to when his father and aunty made up and went off together.

Michael stumbles away and rubs his head.

"Your Sword is very special." She smiled.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed.

Amara went back with an eye wide expression. Michael drops to his knees digs his nails into his scalp. Rage. So much rage. The former archangel heard a voice screaming in his head.

**"Kill!"**

**"Kill!"**

**"KILL!"**

His arm started to tremble. His eyes widen with horror when he finds himself surrounded by blood and dead bodies.

Then the rage vanishes and is replaced with guilt. It is Dean's guilt. He felt guilty for giving in to the Mark and causing a blood bath. The former archangel is flooded with the feelings of lust and desire. His eyes go on to his aunty knowing too well those are her emotions. He felt the bond between her and the hunter. Michael felt her desire and Dean's confusion and his struggle. Dean tried to resist her but he couldn't. The temptation was strong.

"Oh..."

Michael had to prevent himself from being sick. These strange feelings in his gut, the urge to kiss the Darkness it was making him gag.

"Aunty." He scolded clearly looking embarrassed.

Amara chuckles.

"I just realized you have this ability to feel what others feel. Sorry."

She did not look sorry.

Then another wave of pain comes through. The feelings of hurt and betrayal. It was Lucifer's feelings towards their father. Michael felt it and it hurt. Michael does love his brother so seeing him like this crushed the former archangel. He then felt Amara's happiness when her and Chuck made up.

The feelings dull down and Michael's mind start to become clear. He stands up and nearly falls over. Amara grabs him and helps him up.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Honestly no." He sighs. "I am still trying to adjust to being an empath."

"You will learn to control them." She assured him.

Michael frowns. His eyebrows furrow.

"I felt everyone. Everyone apart from father. I couldn't get a reading from him. When he reunited with you I couldn't tell if he was happy towards you or happy that his story is going in the right direction. His mind is complicated."

"Something we can both agree on." She laughed. "He is imaginative but also twisted."

Michael nods.

"I see that now."

Amara looks up at the sky.

"My brother is making another world. He is going to make another set of archangels. The war will happen again and I will be locked away. If I am gone, this world has already lost the light it will lose the darkness as well. Then the world cannot be saved."

Michael clenched his fists. He felt Amara's worry. He started getting worried about her.

"Jack is the light." He says.

"Yes. Me and the nephilim are the ones who can maintain the balance. Death has told me to give you this message. Go to the place where the story was originally meant to end."

"End?"

"Where you and Lucifer were suppose to fight to the death."

Michael's eyes widen.

"Stull Cemetery."

Michael felt his breaths go shallow and his face goes pale.

_Not __Stull__ Cemetery. Not there. No I can't..._

"Why? Why there? I can't go there."

"We are going to change the story." She smiled. "Stull Cemetery is the perfect place."

"I can't go there. It brings back memories. The...The cag..."

He stops shaking when Amara pulls him in and wraps her arms around him. She hums and rubs his back doing her best to comfort her nephew. The anger she felt towards him went away. She couldn't be mad at him. Michael was a pawn in her brother's game. Michael had no free will no choice. They were forced to be enemies.

With God gone maybe there is a chance they could be a family. Put the past behind them and move on.

Michael looks up at her. He is speechless. She is different to what father described her as. She is not evil. She is hurt just like him. They all been hurt by God. Michael took his father's word and believed him. He never thought about Amara's perspective.

Michael really kicks himself now for believing his father. It was all bullshit. It took him so long to realize that.

"You do not go there straight away." She says. "Do what Death told you the first time you met her, wait until you meet the Winchesters and Jack. Michael protect Jack and teach him but can you do one more thing for me." He nods. "Look after Dean. He is your Sword you have to protect him. I know you and him do not have a good past but..."

"You don't need to ask me I will protect my Sword. That is one duty from my father I will still follow. If it wasn't for Dean I would still be in the cage and we all would still be playing his game. I thank Dean now for not killing the nephilim. He snapped out of it."

Amara smiles.

"You promise."

"Yes."

"You know what to do?"

"Yes."

Her smile widens.

"Good luck nephew."

He smiles.

"Thank you aunty."

There is a flash of white blinding light then...

Michael wakes up.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am going to warn you that this chapter does contain season 15 scenes** **but I have made some slight changes to it. **

* * *

"Earth?" Both John and Mary said in union. They both frown and their faces screw up in confusion.

"You fell to earth." Anael explained.

"I don't understand are we alive?" Mary asks.

Anael shakes her head.

"No."

"Who are you?" John suddenly growled immediately becoming protective of his wife.

"I'm Jo." John continued glaring at her. She waves her arms and sighs. "Angel. I'm an angel."

"Jo." Mary cocked her head and studied the angel. "You're the one who told us about Michael. Duluth."

"That's me."

"It's okay John." She clasps her hand on her husband's shoulder. "I know her." John hesitated. He took his wife's word and backs off. "What's going on?" Mary asks. Then her eyes widen. "Sam! Dean!"

"Don't know." Anael answered truthfully. "I have no idea where your sons are or what they are doing."

"We are on earth?"

"Yes."

Mary sighs and runs her hand down her face.

"Oh no."

"What?" John frowned.

"I think Sam and Dean brought us back."

"What!" John's eyes widen. "You really think that?"

"Its our boys John of course they would do that."

They both look up at the sky. They saw white lights soaring across the sky.

"What the Hell is that?" John asks.

"Souls." Anael answers. "You are not the only ones who have fallen. They all have."

"Damm it boys." Mary cursed angrily. She looks at the angel. "Can you take us back?"

"I don't know. We do not know if your sons have done this."

"We gotta find them." John says.

A scream causes the Winchesters and the angel to turn round. John and Mary's hunter instincts kick in and they run down the alley. Anael wanted to turn round, go and book a motel room for the night and forget this ever happened. This is nothing to do with her.

The screams and cries how could she walk away from that? It's not like John and Mary can save the civilian.

John and Mary are dead.

Anael grips her blade and charges down the alley. She saw white mist spinning. What made her gasp was the flash of red that was among it.

_What?_

The mist forms into figures. Anael recognized Mary and John. There was another soul from Heaven. She is young with long blonde hair. Mary shielded the young woman while John had a man pinned to the wall.

This man is dressed in an 80's style of clothing. This man is not like the other spirits. He is not at peace, he is in pain, his body is covered in scars, his eyes are wide and wild like.

His ghostly form flicked and had a red glow. Anael knew this soul is from Hell.

He growled and sent John flying. John goes through the wall and vanishes. The woman screams and clings on to Mary.

"Hey!" Anael calls out. The man looks at her. "How did you get out of Hell?" She asks.

"Someone opened Hell." He answered.

"Who? The demons?"

"No. Something big let us out." He grins. "We're free. The demons are hunting us down they want to take us back. We're not going to Hell." He looks up at the souls from Heaven. "They can go to Hell." He huffed a laugh. "Let there be a war."

Anael swipes her blade and cuts through the ghost. He flickers and vanishes. Seconds later he appears and starts to back away.

"Angel!"

Anael's eyes glow to make herself threatening. The soul from Hell turns into a red light and flies into the sky.

"You okay?" Mary asks the woman.

The young woman shakes her head. John steps through the wall.

"You both okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Mary says. She nods at Anael. "Thank you."

Anael tucks her blade away.

"I don't think this is your sons doing." She looks at the young woman. "I know you."

"You...do." The young woman said nervously.

Anael nods.

"Yeah. You are Jessica Moore."

* * *

The Winchesters, Castiel and Jack immediately got to work. Dean and Sam made calls informing all the hunters about the current situation. Sam called Rowena to come over while Dean called Ketch wanting the Englishman to be aware of what's going on.

Jack and Sam then went to pack the bags, Cas tried to contact his brothers and sisters and Dean is on the phone.

"If Patience gets anymore visions let us know okay?..." He nods. "Yeah best to evacuate the town that's what we are gonna do...Jody stay in contact at all times okay and if you need our help don't hesitate to call us we'll be right over okay?" He smiles. "Talk to you later. Bye Jody. Bye."

He ends the call.

"Jody knows." Dean says. "Patience had a vision about...the end."

"Is she okay?" Sam asks.

"Jody said Patience is still in shock but she's getting there she's slowly recovering. Donna is on her way to them. It's best to keep them all together." Sam nods agreeing with him. "Any luck Cas?"

"No." The angel shakes his head. "Nothing. I will keep trying and I will let you know if I get a response."

"Bags are packed." Jack beamed.

"Good. So all we are waiting for now is Rowena." Dean checks his watch. "She's still not here."

Then the door opens and the familiar Scottish voice comes through.

"Hello boys."

Rowena walks down the stairs with her bags in her hands.

"You took you're time." Dean says.

Rowena glares at him.

"You should be bloody lucky I came. There was so much traffic and people wouldn't move because they were too engrossed in the sky." She sighs. "I'm here now so stop complaining."

"Hello Rowena."

Rowena raises her eyebrow.

"Jack?"

His face turns apologetic.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Mary. Sorry for..."

"Don't be sorry." Rowena smiled. "Samuel told me your soul is restored and you are the Savior." She grinned. "So very hero." Jack smiles at that. Rowena looks at Cas and winks. "Hello Castiel."

"Uh hello."

Cas blushed by her seductive tone.

His reaction made Rowena laugh.

_He is so adorable. _

"Rowena." Sam interrupts. "Remember a couple of years ago when we were trying to get rid of Amara? God's sister."

She nods.

"Aye. Sticky business that was."

"You made a crystalline device a bomb. The bomb was powered by souls. The souls got sucked into it..."

"I hope you're not thinking what I am thinking Samuel."

"Rowena"

"Trap them in a crystal, no! That was so difficult. It took everything I had."

"I can give it a boost." Jack suggests.

"Would that work?" Sam asks.

Rowena nods.

"Aye his power can strengthen the crystal."

"We gotta do it quick before the souls leave town." Dean says.

"I can do a containment spell." Rowena suggests. "It will trap the souls in the town."

"Great what do you need." Sam asks.

"Salt lots of it and a human heart a fresh one."

"Morgue." Dean says.

Rowena smiles looking a bit more relaxed now.

"Great we got a plan." Jack smiled.

Dean swings his duffel bag over his shoulder. He nods to everyone.

"Lets get moving."

* * *

The Winchesters appeared in town dressed as FBI. They ordered everyone out of the town and sent them to the local high school. Dean and Rowena went to get the ingredients for the spell while Sam, Cas and Jack fought the souls.

Sam got the clown John Wayne Gacy while Cas and Jack got Mary Worthington and Lizzie Borden.

Yeah they had the crazy souls all in one town.

Just another day on the job for the Winchesters.

After Dean and Rowena got the ingredients, they started to prepare the spell. Then suddenly Constance Welch also known as The Woman in White appeared and she attacked both of them.

Rock salt hits Constance and she vanished. Turns out the one who made the shot was Arthur Ketch. This gave Rowena time to perform the spell and she trapped all the Hell souls inside.

Once that was done the hunters, the nephilim, the angel, the witch and the Englishman all went to the school and had a meeting. It turned out to be one awkward meeting. Rowena and Ketch got close and flirted to each other throughout the whole discussion.

That was something everyone did not expect.

Dean and Sam went back out to the town, Cas went in the hall to check on the civilians, Ketch went to do well 'Ketch things' while Rowena and Jack started to work on the crystal.

Rowena kept glancing at the nephilim who looked too deep in thought. During the meeting he kept giving Ketch a puzzled look. Rowena assumed it was to do with their sudden crush on each other. It was rather odd that Arthur Ketch Former Men of Letters and assassin would fancy a witch and not just any witch he fancied Rowena Macleod.

Jack fidgets in his seat. His hands grip the sides. He grew anxious. Then he suddenly stands up.

"Can I go to the toilet." He quickly asks.

Rowena frowns.

"Um...sure go ahead."

Jack hurries out of the room as soon as the witch finished her sentence. He walks down the hallway and looks into the rooms. He then pauses when he spots Ketch in a classroom cleaning the guns.

The Englishman turns round sensing a presence in the room.

"Jack." He smiled. "Aren't you suppose to be with Rowena?"

"I know." Jack suddenly spat out. "You're trying to hide it but I can see it."

Ketch frowns.

"Trying to hide what?"

"Don't lie to me I can see right through you."

"Jack I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You know exactly what I am talking about..."

He looks at the Englishman right in the eye.

"...Gabriel."

* * *

**I know the last part was brief but I didn't want to go into too much detail because I would have mostly been ****following the**** episode. The only changes is that its still dark and no ****Belphegor****. Next chapter coming soon. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey if you are looking for a good Michael ****fic**** I would totally recommend ****Soulmates**** by ****Lucigoosey**** The ****Lightbringer**

**It is an AU of Season 15.**

**Here is a message from ****vrskaandrea**** about the story.**

_"Hello. I would like to take this opportunity to tell you about a story I __have been reading__. It follows Adam and Michael as two beings in one, from the moment the cage opened up till the current episode and beyond, based on the author's speculation. The story has a great storyline, but more importantly, it depicts Adam's and Michael's co-dependent relationship beautifully, at least by my account. It is mostly Adam's and Michael's point of view, a weakened archangel and a demonized soul sharing one body, completing each other's actions and protecting each other, both physically and mentally. Aside from that, the author brings back some deceased characters, all in hopes of surviving the end of the world. I hope some of you decide to give it a go, it is my strong opinion that this story is worth a read, and of course, reviews are much appreciated. Thank you."_

* * *

"Gabriel?" Ketch points to himself. "You think I am Gabriel?" He scoffs and shakes his head. "Jack, Gabriel is dead."

"Yet I can sense his grace."

"Maybe you are sensing Castiel's?"

Jack gave him the 'do I look stupid to you look.'

"I consumed Gabriel's grace once. I know how it feels like. What I am getting from you is the same feeling."

Ketch grits his teeth and pulls at his collar.

"Its getting quite hot in here I might go out and get some air."

"You are avoiding me."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Why are you hiding? God abandoned us your father is the reason this is all happening. You should help us we need all the help we can get."

"I am helping. I am only human. I'm not an archangel. I'm not Gabriel. There is only so much I can do. I'm sorry Jack.

Jack clenches his fists. He wasn't seeing things he is certain that his uncle is in there. His grace is buried deep in the Englishman. Cas wouldn't sense it his abilities have deteriorated but Jack can see it. Ketch denying it was frustrating the nephilim.

"Jack." Cas frowns as he comes in. "Is everything okay?"

Jack looks at the angel then back at the Englishman. His lips press into a thin line.

"We're fine." Ketch answers. "Jack was just leaving."

Jack nods.

"I was."

He gives Ketch a look and then leaves the room. Ketch smiles at the angel.

"Halo."

Cas turns away and leaves the room.

Ketch's smile drops as soon as the angel and the nephilim are gone.

_He knows._

Ketch glances at the mirror.

His eyes flash blue.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Apocalypse World.**

"Hey." Gabriel sits down his expression is concerned. "You alright I heard what happened to you and Charlie."

Ketch sits up and picks up a bottle of water from the side.

"I'll live. They said it wasn't serious." He sips his water and clears his throat. "I must say you are not looking too bad yourself."

"I'm flattered." Gabriel chuckled.

"Seriously." Ketch raises his eyebrow. "Last time I saw you."

"Lets just say I found my strength. I stood up to Colonel Saunders and fried his ass you should have seen it."

"I wish I did."

"I finally got my revenge and that felt good too." Gabriel smiled.

Ketch smiled at that. It was a genuine smile. He was happy for the archangel. Last time he saw Gabriel he was a mess. Asmodeus extracting grace from Gabriel was a horrifying sight indeed. Never in Ketch's life he thought he would see a powerful archangel broken and weak and a prisoner to a demon. The Englishman is surprised to see Gabriel talking.

"Thank you."

Ketch comes out of his thoughts and frowns.

"Thank you?"

Did he hear that right? Was someone actually thanking him.

"Yeah." Gabriel scratches his head. "Bit late I know but..." He sighs. "If it wasn't for you I would still be Asmo's juice box. I didn't tell you how grateful I was. That's why I'm saying thank you. Thank you for saving my life."

"You don't need to thank me. I was doing what I thought was right."

"You want to wash the blood off your hands." Ketch raises his eyebrow. "I heard what Asmodeus said to you. I was there. You want redemption but you fear that's not gonna happen."

Ketch remembered The Prince of Hell's words.

_"I look in your eyes. Fear. And regret. And pain. I see your chewy middle, boy. You want redemption, but you ain't never gonna get it. Your kind...our kind ...we __can't be__ redeemed. All we can do __is spread__ out pain around."_

"It has happened." Gabriel smiled. "You saved me, you stayed behind to help the hunters in this world."

"It's not enough. I done a lot of things I am not proud of. Chance of me going to Hell, very likely."

The archangel saw the fear in the Englishman's eyes. Despite Ketch's past Gabriel believed Ketch didn't deserve Hell.

"You helped me." Gabriel says. "I am in your debt. I owe you."

Ketch shakes his head.

"You don't owe me anything."

"What do you want? I will give you anything. Name it."

Ketch glances round making sure they are alone.

"Anything?" He asks.

"Well I'm not up to full mojo so whatever your heart desires might be a bit delayed."

Ketch spots Mary and Bobby walking through the camp. His face screws up as he watches her. She's blanked him ever since he got rescued. He did not blame her. He did hurt her sons. He hurt her. Part of him wanted to approach her but he couldn't. The guilt was eating him up. The feeling was weird. In the British Men of Letters he never felt remorse, guilt, shame. These feelings have risen after he came back from the dead. It was like the years of brain washing have been wiped away. The cold, killing machine was starting to feel and act human.

He didn't know how he felt about that.

"Can I think about it." He says.

Gabriel nods.

"Take all the time you need." He pats Ketch on the back and stands up. "You need anything else?"

"No thank you."

"I'll see ya around."

Gabriel smiles and walks to a group of hunters and starts talking to them.

That was the last time Ketch spoke to him. After that everyone focused on returning to the world they saw as paradise. When everyone went through Ketch noticed not one but two were missing. Sam announced the news that both Lucifer and Gabriel didn't make it. The news crushed Jack. He wanted to get to know his father. Ketch rarely reacted to death. His whole life has been surrounded by death. Most of them were caused by him.

However Gabriel's death Ketch remained straight-faced about it but on the inside it shocked him. He saved the archangel, he took Gabriel to the Winchesters, he saw Gabriel in the other world how well he looked and now he is dead.

Ketch saves a life and they still die.

The Englishman pours himself a drink and takes a sip.

Maybe Asmodeus was right. Ketch can't save lives he can only cause more pain.

After having a few more drinks with Charlie Ketch leaves and goes and stays in the local motel for the night.

He takes a shower wanting to wash off the grit, blood and dirt from the other world. He wraps a towel around himself and steps out of the bathroom. He puts on a black T-shirt and black underwear and gets into bed. Ketch blew out a sigh and lies down. He lays there for a while and starts to get fidgety.

He huffs and gets out of bed. He turns round. His eyes widen. He looks down and faces himself who was lying there with his eyes closed.

"Relax you're not dead this is just your head."

Ketch whips round and punches the intruder. Ketch steps back and shakes his hand. He looks at the new arrival. His eyes widen.

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel rubs his jaw and glares at Ketch. Ketch looks down at his sleeping self. He grits his teeth as questions buzzed in his mind.

"You're not dreaming." Gabriel says. "I am really here. In the flesh...well you get the idea."

Ketch looks back at him. His eyebrows furrow.

"You're dead. Sam told me Michael killed you."

"That was the idea."

"The idea?"

"I fought Michael." He scoffs. "With the state I'm in I knew I was gonna lose. Even Lucifer couldn't hold him off. This guy had more power than my Michael. When Michael went in for the kill, I left my vessel the same time he stabbed me. In his eyes he thinks he killed me." He smirks. "I did the timing perfectly. With the last bit of my grace I created an illusion of burnt wings so then it really looked like I was dead." Ketch looked surprised. "I know brilliant right I can fool any version of my brother easily. But...I left my vessel over there so I um..."

"You want to use me as a vessel."

"No." Ketch gave him a look. Gabriel sighs. "I may have looked into your head and saw what you and Rowena did. You been looking for her ever since you came back. You don't wanna die." Ketch bit his lip. Gabriel nods. "I had the idea when you told me that you would go to Hell. You're scared of death. If you die this time it would be permanent. I said I owed you I would give you anything you want. I thought you wanna live and I need a vessel. I am your best shot of staying alive. We got something good here."

"I would be possessed."

"I will not take control not without your permission it's your body you are in charge. I will respect that."

"Why me?"

"Like I said you will live."

"You are not telling me everything."

Gabriel sighs.

"I need a place to hide. I can't have anyone knowing I am alive. No one is gonna suspect me in you. I mean come on me as an Englishman, James Bond."

"No."

Gabriel frowns.

"No?"

"You are not doing this for me. You want to use my body as a hiding spot. That's not going to happen. If you want to hide go and ask someone else."

"I can't hide in a random's person's body. Can I? I am not disturbing a person's life."

"You're disturbing my life."

"Yeah but you know about what goes bump in the night. I swear I will behave myself. I just need a vessel to recharge. Nobody and I mean nobody can know not even the Winchesters."

"But why? Wouldn't they be glad to see you. Jack?"

Gabriel runs his hand down his face.

"I like the kid. I really do but..." He shakes his head. "I need a break. I have had no time to myself since you saved me. If they know I am alive the angels will be after me and they will force me back to Heaven. I do wanna help Heaven but I don't want to go there just yet." He sighs. "Here's the deal. I stay until I am fully charged then I will go to Heaven. In return I will give you what you want."

"To live. You do not plan on staying."

"When I come out and say I'm alive, I will go and talk to Rowena. We both have unfinished business." His lips form into a cocky grin. He quickly frowns when Ketch's mouth drops open. "We get on well I can ask her to do a recharge if she refuses, maybe we will have to consider a vampire."

"Absolutely not."

Gabriel laughs.

"I'm joking. So what's it gonna be?"

Ketch had to agree the archangel needed a break. Ketch is vulnerable now if he gets killed that's it he is dead for good there is no coming back. Ketch didn't want to die. He wanted to redeem himself. He wants to turn his life around and save lives instead of killing them.

He looks at the archangel.

Maybe this will be the first step to putting him on the right path.

Ketch takes a step forward. He looks the archangel in the eye.

"Gabriel."

He takes a deep breath. Should he go back? Should he not do this?

Then the most important word came out of his mouth. He knew there is no going back now.

"Yes."

Gabriel smiles.

There was a flare of blinding light and suddenly Ketch sits up in his bed. He gasps as the power floods into his veins. Ketch clutches on to his chest and lets out a grunt as the grace travels in his blood stream and pumps through his body. He snaps his eyes shut and covers his ears. His surroundings suddenly heightened. His vision is crystal clear, he can hear things from miles away, he can smell literally everything. He was sure he can smell a burger cooking coming from the diner down the road.

Then his senses calm down and his mind starts to clear. Ketch opens his eyes and looks round. He felt fine now. More than fine he felt fantastic.

He stands up and rolls his shoulders. He can feel extra weight on his back. The sound of fluttering confirmed to him it is the wings.

_This is weird._

He freezes when he hears a voice in his head.

**"You okay?"**

"I..."

Ketch swallows.

_It's just Gabriel._

**"Yeah that's right its only little old me."**

The realization starts to sink in and Ketch stared to get a grasp on what he just did.

_Yes._ He huffs a laugh. _Who else would it be my conscience.? _He laughs amused at his joke.

**"Where to first partner?"**

Ketch smiles.

_London._

There is a whoosh and Ketch suddenly finds himself standing in a fancy looking room.

_What?_

A woman walks in. She looks and gasps. Ketch notices her looking down. He blushes pink realizing he is only in his underwear.

**"She's clearly into you." **Gabriel smirked.

"I...I am so sorry." Ketch laughs nervously. "I lost my keys do you have a spare set?"

"What room?" She asks.

"Uh." He looks at the numbers. "12."

She quickly grabs the keys and puts it on the desk.

"Here."

Ketch picks it up.

"Thank you." He hurries out of the room and goes upstairs. He finds the door and unlocks it. He runs in and closes it behind him. He can hear Gabriel laughing.

_Gabriel. _Ketch cuts him off.

**"****Hmmm****."**

Ketch glares.

_We need to set out some rules if we __are going to be__ sharing my body._

Ketch finds himself sitting down. He arms fold and he crosses his leg over the other.

_Gabriel!_

**"What? I knew this is gonna be a long talk so I made ourselves comfortable.**

Ketch sighs.

_For starters rule number one no moving my body without my permission. Actually don't move it all._

Gabriel groans but listens. He listened to every rule and after that things were fine. The archangel let Ketch have full control while he waited for his grace recharge.

Gabriel was quite enjoying the British life he mocked Ketch and teased him with some well-known cockney terms. As much as Ketch looked annoyed Gabriel can see the small smile on Ketch's lips.

Ketch took on jobs regarding the supernatural and he saved lives. He felt confident and stronger with the archangel grace inside him. He eventually got used to having Gabriel around. Yeah times Gabriel was a pain but Ketch let it slide unless if it was something serious such as walking into his room and finding a group of strippers inside.

Gabriel received Hell for that.

Plans of leaving the Englishman fell apart when Michael came into the world and possessed Dean Winchester. Ketch received the call from Sam. Ketch wanted to help so he promised to send the egg over to America.

Gabriel was silent as Ketch spoke. When Ketch ended the call he called for Gabriel but he didn't answer. Ketch traveled in his head and searches for the archangel. He saw Gabriel standing in the darkness watching a screen. The screen goes off when Ketch approaches. Gabriel turns round and raises his eyebrow.

"You figured out how to talk face to face."

"It appears so." Ketch shrugged.

They both shared this body for a short period of time yet they were able to do things together so well. It came on naturally to them both. Ketch picked up abilities without learning to do it.

It was weird yet fascinating at the same time.

"What were you watching?"

Gabriel grits his teeth.

"Nothing."

"Gabriel. You want to stay you have to be honest with me. That's part of the agreement."

"I know." He sighed. Ketch watched his face screw up. Gabriel runs his fingers along his hair. "I was um watching a memory of me, Michael, Raphael...and Lucifer. The good old days."

Ketch's expression turns sympathetic as Gabriel smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry about your brother." Ketch says.

Gabriel waves it off.

"It was gonna happen eventually. Luce had it coming. He had too many enemies. Kid must have taken it hard."

"Jack?" He shakes his head. "He took it well. He saw who Lucifer really was. A monster."

Ketch suddenly goes silent realizing what he said. But Gabriel nods.

"Good." The archangel replied. "I'm glad. Best he found out sooner than later."

"Michael. I promised to send the egg but they need our help."

"No."

"You have to cut the vacation short Michael is here. He has his Sword. You saw what he did to the other world."

"If Michael sees I'm alive he will tear us apart. We'll be both die."

"We fight."

"In my weak state I can't fight him. You know that."

"Sam needs..."

"Sam will be fine. I trust him. Those boys have saved the world many times they will do it again. They can't know I am alive. That's part of the agreement."

"With Michael here you are going to hide and do nothing. You never going back to Heaven?"

"At the moment no." Gabriel snapped.

Ketch steps back and eyes the anxious archangel up and down. Gabriel turns his back to the Englishman.

"Luce went to his grave thinking I hate him." Gabriel mutters. "But I don't. His my brother and I love him. It angers me why things had to turn out this way."

Ketch felt the archangel's sadness. It hit him like a wave. He can see Gabriel is trying to keep it together but sharing the same body neither can keep secrets from each other.

Ketch understood that the archangel is grieving. So suddenly throwing the Michael business at him of course Gabriel will snap.

So the Englishman left the archangel alone to grieve.

As time went on, Gabriel remained where he was he still wasn't ready to face the place he left decades ago. Michael was still out there and raising a monster army.

With Gabriel continuing to be on lockdown Ketch went out to retrieve the egg from Valko. He sent many texts informing the boys he has the prized possession.

Ketch pours the hot water into the tea cup followed by the milk. He stirs it and adds one cube of sugar. His hand goes in the box and scoops up five sugar cubes.

"That's too much."

The cubes go in the cup.

Ketch sighs but decides to not argue. The archangel had a sweet tooth that was not going to change. Gabriel grown to love Cadbury's bars. They are the British chocolate and the best chocolate to ever be made.

Ketch sits down and sips his sweet tea. Ketch smiles enjoying the sweet taste.

Gabriel is having an influence on him.

The screen lights up and Jack appears on the screen. The nephilim smiles and waves at the camera.

"Hello Ketch."

Gabriel gulps. He looks at his nephew with curiosity.

"H...Hey Jack." Gabriel spoke with a smile. "How are you buddy?"

Ketch scolded in his mind but he wasn't mad at the archangel. Jack is Gabriel's nephew after all.

Jack thought for a few moments. He then nods.

"I'm good. You?"

Gabriel raises his tea.

"Enjoying the British life."

_Enjoying the British life?_

Ketch rolls his eyes in his mind.

"London right?" Jack asks.

"Uh huh." Gabriel nodded.

"That's where Sherlock lives?"

"That's right kiddo. You like Sherlock?" Jack nods. Gabriel tilts his head. "Maybe we can do some cases together in London."

"Me and you?"

"Yeah I'll be Sherlock you be my Watson. The greatest crime fighting duo "

"I thought Batman and Robin are the greatest duo."

"They are." He smiles. "You really should come over I can show you my um...stuff. Weapons I found that used to belong to the British Men of Letters."

"I would like to see that but I can't go on a plane Dean don't like flying and..." He frowns. "I can't fly."

"Lucifer." Gabriel huffed. The archangel quickly covered up his anger. "Jack. That..." He shakes his head. "Don't worry about it you're strong even without your powers."

"I can't help as much as I used to."

"Course you can. You helped on hunts?" Jack nods. "You're still alive?" Jack hesitated but nods again. "See. You should be proud of yourself kid. At least you didn't turn out like your old man."

Jack again nods looking more confident.

"Yes."

Gabriel beams. He felt he had a moment there. He bonded with Jack. Okay Jack didn't know he was speaking to his uncle but Gabriel did feel a connection. He just made the kid feel good about himself.

That made Gabriel feel good as well.

Maybe being an uncle is not as terrifying as it sounds.

"You got the egg?" Jack asks.

"Mm." Now Ketch was in control. Valko's compound was a breeze, as it turned out. Jammed the security system from the outside, sedated the guard dogs...Rottweilers, naturally"

Actually Gabriel put the Rottweilers to sleep.

Ketch explained his mission including when he dropped the egg. That pissed the Winchesters off. They became even more frustrated when Ketch said he sent the egg through the mail.

But hey Ketch tried.

Time went on Ketch continued doing the jobs. He gained an interest in porn mags.

Damm it Gabriel.

Its been months since Ketch said yes. They used to take turns having control but now both have started to share control. Gabriel is pleased to see Ketch started to trust him.

Gabriel steps back and searches for the Englishman in his...their mind. He finds Ketch sitting in a pub pouring himself a drink. Gabriel knew what this is about. He heard the news regarding Mary's death. He didn't know how she died but he knew it was a tragic one. By seeing Ketch's memories Gabriel saw the Englishman was fond of the huntress, she was his soft spot, he cared about her.

"May I?" Gabriel asks gesturing to the free seat.

Ketch nods. Gabriel sits down. He is surprised when Ketch pours a glass and slides it over to him. Gabriel picks up the glass and looks at the pained expression on Ketch's face.

"For Mary." Ketch says.

Gabriel brings his glass up.

"For Mary."

They clink their glasses and knock back their drinks.

Seeing Ketch expressing some sort of emotion is an improvement. The Englishman is becoming more human by the day. Gabriel is happy to see that. Gabriel smirked to himself assuming he played a part in that development. Ketch has become less ruthless since Gabriel has been around.

But then another piece of news came in that shook them both. God released the souls from Hell. Why would God want to do that? Why would God hurt the one thing he worked so hard on. It made no sense.

As soon as they found out Gabriel flew them straight to America. Ketch used the rock salt to save Rowena and Dean and when they all gathered around for the meeting, Gabriel took control and got close to Rowena and boy did it feel good Gabriel missed her so much. He heard Ketch yelling but Gabriel innocently pointed out he is making amends between her and the Englishman so when Ketch needs the spell she will give it to him.

Their undercover was going well until Jack pointed out that Gabriel is in fact alive.

_He knows. _Ketch said in his mind. _We are going to have to tell them._

Ketch's reflection shook his head.

**"Not yet."**

_He is going to tell._

**"They are not gonna believe him."**

_This is Jack we are talking about. They will take his side. Gabriel we can't keep this a secret anymore we have to tell them. Its best if they hear it from us than Jack._

He walks out of the classroom and goes down the corridor.

**"Where are you going?"**

_Looking for the Winchesters._

They stop and take a step back.

**"Uh uh we need to think this through.** **What you gonna do oh hey guys by the way I ****am possessed**** by the archangel who ****was supposed****to be**** dead. That will go down very well."**

_At least they would know._

**"We'll get Hell from them. You seen what the Winchesters are like."**

_I can handle them._

Gabriel kept begging for Ketch to drop it. Then Ketch heard a woman's voice come through.

"Mr Ketch?"

Ketch whips round and cuts the archangel off. He puts on a smile.

"Rowena."

Rowena leans on the wall. Her lips pout and her eyes flutter. Ketch had to use all his strength to stop himself from looking down at her body. Gabriel is tempted he wanted a good look at her. So Ketch shoves Gabriel into the back of his mind.

"Hmm." Ketch raises his eyebrow. "All good with the crystal?"

"I need your help with something." Rowena presses her body against his. Her eyes go wide and doll-like. "Please."

Ketch wraps his arms round her waist and pulls her in.

"Of course." He purred.

_Gabriel!_

**"Sorry buddy but when Ro is around I'm in the driving seat.**

Rowena pulls away and walks. She sways her hips as she walks. Gabriel followed with a spring to his step. She leads him to a classroom. Ketch frowns as he steps in. The Winchesters, Castiel and Jack are there. All their eyes lock on him.

"Fellas." Ketch smiled nervously. "Something wrong? He asks noticing their wary expressions.

Dean lifts a match. He drops it on the ground. Fire bursts out and surrounds the Englishman. Ketch held his breath as the fire spreads around him and forms a circle.

"You know what this is." Dean says.

"I do." Ketch replies.

"If you are not possessed you can step out of it. Right?"

"Hmm."

"So come on Ketch step out of the ring."

"Gentlemen this is not necessary. I am not possessed."

"Go on. Show us." Sam says.

Ketch looks at the witch who frowned at him. He looks down at the fire. He felt the grace twinge inside him. He hesitates and steps to the edge. Everyone waited for the Englishman to take the final step.

Ketch stiffened, his shoulders become tense. He didn't like the attention on him.

**"Its okay. I'll deal with this.**

His arms go up in a surrender sign. Ketch looks at the Winchesters.

"Okay you got me." Ketch sat back as Gabriel spoke his voice steady and calm. "The kid is right."

Sam lowers his weapon. His eyes widen with shock.

"Gabriel."

Gabriel smiles.

"Hello boys."


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel looks at the fire with an irritated expression.

"Guys you mind putting this out." He looks at their shocked expressions. "Please."

"How long?" Dean asks.

Gabriel sighs.

"Guys."

"How long..." Dean repeats. "...have you been back?"

"Since we came back from the other world."

"But..." Sam frowns. "I saw you. Michael killed you."

"Oh come on Sam you do know who you are talking to right?"

"But but you were low on grace..."

"I left Sam. I left my vessel."

"And possessed Ketch." Dean pulled a face as he said it. "Out of all the people you chose Ketch?"

"He is right here you know." Ketch spoke up with a glare.

"He's not that bad." Gabriel interrupted with a smile.

The Winchesters are stunned for a few moments. Hearing Ketch and Gabriel speak and it comes from the same mouth, it was weird.

"Why did you not tell us you were back?" Cas asks.

"I..."

"Did you not know what was going on? Lucifer? Michael?"

"I heard about the big fight and what Dean did. He met his fate and said yes to Michael. He said yes to the wrong one." He looks at Dean. "What were you thinking?"

"If you showed up sooner maybe my brother would have not considered it as an option." Sam glared.

"This is now my fault." Gabriel waves his arms in frustration. "You saw me I was weak against him even if I did come that day I would have been useless. It would have gone down the same route."

"You don't know that. Ketch..." Sam looked betrayed. "You knew how serious this was you knew Michael was a threat and we needed all the help we can get. You..."

"I'm sorry." Guilt showed on the Englishman's face. "I did want to help."

"You didn't." Sam snapped. "You knew Gabriel was alive. You...kept it from us."

"It's not his fault. He did want to tell you but I stopped him."

"Why?"

"Because." Gabriel huffed angrily. "Can someone seriously put this out."

Water splashes on the archangel's head. Gabriel coughs and spits the water out. He looks down and sees the flames burn down to smoke.

Rowena lowers her hands.

"Happy?" She says.

Gabriel grins.

"Much thank you."

Rowena didn't respond. She to looked betrayed. She did think Ketch fancied her she gained a crush on him. She felt embarrassed.

Gabriel frowns and approaches the witch.

"Rowena."

Rowena turns away.

"I have a crystal to prepare."

She leaves the room without looking back.

_You hurt her. _Ketch says.

**"Gee ya think I didn't notice." **Gabriel grits his teeth.

Gabriel knew it wasn't going to be like those movies where the woman jumps into her lover's arms and they kiss but he thought Rowena would be happy to see him alive.

What he did was play with her emotions. Hit on her as Ketch not himself. He was expressing his feelings through by pretending to be someone else.

No wonder she walked off.

"Why?" Dean asks.

The question brings Gabriel out of his thoughts. He is faced with four pissed off guys.

_Oh. _Gabriel sighed heavily.

"First I need to change."

The archangel snaps his fingers. He smiles at his dark red suit.

_No. _Ketch scolded.

**"Yes." **Gabriel runs his fingers along his vessel's hair. **"Black is a boring color to me.** **It's either this or green."**

_Red. _Ketcn answered with a defeated sigh.

**"Thank you."**

_For Rowena. Two reds together._

Gabriel wished there was a mirror so he could give the Englishman a glare. He brushes his suit and clears his throat.

"Can I get a drink before we..." The Winchesters, Cas and Jack all stood impatiently waiting for answers. "Fine."

Gabriel slumps down in a chair. Sam and Dean lean on the table while Cas and Jack remained where they were.

"So continue." Dean says.

So Gabriel told them everything he told Ketch.

"You wanted a break?" Dean raises his eyebrow. "End of the world and you wanted a break?"

"That was before Michael. I originally planned to stay until I was back to full power then I was gonna go Heaven."

"I told you how serious Heaven was. Its worst than the last time we spoke about it." Cas says. "The Shadow invaded it."

"Shadow?"

"The Empty."

"What? The place where we go when we die its ruler came to Heaven?"

"It's not like you care you were busy watching Downtown Abbey with your Brit buddy here." Dean says.

"It's a good show." Ketch replied with a sheepish smile.

"I saw it." Jack says. "The Shadow wanted to take me."

"Why did it want to take you?" Gabriel frowned.

"Because he died." Cas snapped.

Gabriel blinks a few times.

"W...What?"

"I died." Jack says.

Gabriel wanted to reach out and touch the nephilim to confirm to himself that the nephilim is alive now. The archangel's mouth opens and closes but no words came out.

"Ho...How? When?"

"Without my grace I..."

"Oh." Gabriel realized. He heard about this. A nephilim needed their grace to maintain a balance. "When?"

"Around the holidays."

"What?" Gabriel shakes his head. "Kid I spoke to you through the webcam and you looked fine."

"Webcam?"

Gabriel bit his lip realizing he slipped up.

"During the time Ketch sent the egg through the damm mail?" Dean asks.

"That time yes." Ketch nodded.

He received a glare from Dean.

"You were talking to us the whole time?" Sam asks.

"No just Jack. Ketch took control and talked about his mission." Gabriel answered.

"Coming to London to do cases with you, you said that?" Jack asks.

Gabriel nods.

"I wanted to spend time with you kiddio."

Jack's face softens. Gabriel smiles. Then the nephilim's face hardens again.

"You lied to me. You lied to all of us. You made Ketch stay quiet because you wanted a break?"

"It was gonna be short."

"It wasn't! Lucifer was here and you did nothing, I was dying and you did nothing, Dean suffered and you did nothing, Heaven was struggling and you did nothing!"

"I had faith in you guys."

" I had to kill Michael I burned my soul. I did bad things I killed Mary." Jack's face screws up when he sees the shock on his uncle's face. "I didn't mean to. I had no one to turn to for help. If you were here then maybe...things could of turned out differently."

"Jack...I didn't know."

"If you did would you have come?"

Gabriel couldn't give an answer. He loves Jack, he is proud of what his nephew has achieved but the thought of Heaven being on his shoulders the thought of being the responsible one scared him. He didn't like drama he preferred to be as far from it as possible. Especially family drama that is a big no to him. That's why he ran when Lucifer and Michael were at each other's throats.

The archangel couldn't believe the anger he was getting from Jack. He thought the Winchesters would be the ones giving him Hell not Jack.

Jack felt betrayed. He thought all his family were one. Gabriel being alive Jack would have wanted his help but also he wanted Gabriel to be his uncle. The Winchesters and Castiel are his family but Jack wanted his real family by his side. It angered Jack he thought Gabriel was selfish to do that to his own nephew.

"I'm here now." Gabriel says.

"It's too late. I...I can't forgive you."

"Jack." Sam says.

"You're...you're a coward."

Gabriel stands up within seconds. Rage flashes across his eyes.

"Listen here kid." He said his voice low. "You have no idea what I been through. I was betrayed by Loki. I was a prisoner to a Prince of Hell for years." His fists clench. "You have no idea what I been through... I went through Hell but no you have no idea." He shook as memories he would rather forget resurface. "Nobody saved me not even my own father...I wasn't his son I was just a copy he had lots of Gabriels. He didn't care about any of us." He grips his arm. "I went through so much pain I can still feel it. It will always stay with me no matter how much I want it to go away." He laughs. "Kid you have no idea..You think I'm a coward." He bangs on the table causing the nephilim to jump back. "I'M NOT A COWARD. I FOUGHT BACK I KILLED ASMODEUS, LOKI I EVEN FOUGHT MICHAEL TO BUY YOU GUYS TIME. I DID ALL THAT AFTER BEING RESCUED FROM KETCH." He glares at Dean. "Whatever you think I don't care Arthur Ketch is a good man. He saved me. He didn't have to do that. Yes he made mistakes but he is redeeming himself." His eyes go back on Jack. "I am sorry for not being there and you must think I am selfish...I'm not. I am finally free after all these years I deserved that break."

"Gabriel."

Gabriel shoots a Sam a look. Sam goes silent but guilt shows on his face.

"Hey if that's what you think." Gabriel shrugs. "Guess me and you are done kiddio."

Jack's anger fades when Gabriel walks to the door. Dean and Cas looked stunned by the archangel's sudden outburst. Sam wanted to say something but he felt it is the wrong time. Gabriel needed to calm down.

Gabriel walks through the door and slams it shut behind him.

* * *

Michael sat in the chair with an anxious expression. He told Garth and Bess about his talk with his aunty. He insisted they needed to move but Garth argued that the former archangel needed to be fed and learn to control his new abilities. Michael sensed the anxiety from both werewolves and it only made him anxious even more. He was so anxious he could barely think.

The kids woke up from their nap and ran down the stairs with Kate and Scott. The kids gave Michael a wary look but Garth assured them Michael is good.

"Kate come and help me with the cooking." Bess asks.

Kate nods and goes in the kitchen.

"Scott I need you to come with me. We are going out." Garth asks.

"What?" Scott frowned.

"We're not going far just down town gonna see what's going. We can look for the Hell hound while we are at it."

"What about Michael?"

"Don't worry about him."

Scott's frown deepens. Garth had that look that he was up to something.

"Why are we really going Garth?" Scott asks.

Garth sighs.

"One I am worried about what is going on out there and two I did some research. Kids can be a good for empaths."

"You want Michael with the kids?"

"He needs to feel happiness. We gotta put him in a good mind state otherwise he will have an emotional breakdown."

"We're using the kids?"

" It's a good idea. I mean these abilities he now has it's like teaching a baby to walk. We gotta start from the basics." He grins. "He loved the teddy bear."

Scott's eyes widen.

"Teddy bear? The archangel had a teddy bear?"

"Don't laugh."

"But its funny."

"It's not. The guy has been through a lot he needs our help. If he hurts them Bess is in the other room. She knows." Garth winks and gives Scott a gun. "Now we better let Mikey know we're heading out."

The werewolves walk in the living room. Michael is still on the chair looking tense.

"Hey Michael can you do me a favor?"

Michael puts on a smile.

"Of course what would you like me to do?"

Garth grins.

"Can you look after my kids?"

Michael frowns.

"You want me to do what?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you ****arsamandi1**** for the reviews. So glad you are enjoying this story.**

**If you are all looking for a really good Lucifer crossover Supernatural story I would recommend Hell is Already Here by ****arsamandi1**** :)**

* * *

"Jessica Moore." John spoke with a gasp.

The name struck John as soon as he heard it. Jessica was Sam's girlfriend in Stanford. Sometimes John visited without his boys knowing. John was angry at first about Sam's decision but now he is proud of him. He is proud of both of his boys.

John remembered pulling up at Stanford and watching his youngest son walk with his girlfriend. The young couple laughed and teased each other. Sam was happy, really happy. John couldn't take it away from him. Dean was too deep into the hunting life but Sam was the one who had a chance of leading a normal life.

That changed when Jessica was murdered.

John only saw her from a distance. This is the first time he saw up close. She was beautiful. He can see why his son took a liking to her. She was perfect.

Jessica frowns at the older hunter's shocked expression.

"Do I know you?" Her eyes flicker back to Anael. "How do you all know my name?"

"You knew my son." John says. "Sam Winchester."

Realization hits Mary as well. She remembered her youngest mentioning a Jessica. His true love who tragically died the same way Mary did.

Jessica's confusion turns into horror.

"Sam? Where is he? Is he okay?"

"We can't answer that." Anael answered.

The son part caused Jess to stop. She looks at John eye wide.

"Son, so that means you are his..."

"Dad yeah."

"I'm his mom." Mary says.

Jess frowns.

"His mom? I thought his mom died."

"That's right.' Mary said sadly.

"What's the last thing you remember?" John asks.

"I remember sitting with my family. It was Thanksgiving. I remember waiting for Sam. Mom told me he was on his way. He took such a long time I was wondering when he was gonna turn up." Her laughter died down and an uneasy feeling grew inside her. "I remember..." She swallowed. "I was in my apartment...Brady came over. He asked if Sam was in. I said no Sam was out." Her eyes widen. "His eyes...Brady's eyes went black and I went in the air and hit the ceiling and then..." She touches her stomach as more images flashed across her mind. "I was stuck and before I could call for help my stomach cut open and I started to bleed out. Brady left me there. Shortly after Sam arrived and then...and then..."

She held in a cry as she remembered fire surrounding her, burning into her skin and flesh. She remembered Sam calling her name as the world went black. Next thing she knew she was at the table with her family slicing the turkey up.

She gasps when Mary pulls her in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Mary says. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

Mary partly blamed herself for Jess's death. If Mary never made the deal Jessica would have lived. Then Mary thought about the other world. The world she never made the deal. Did Jess survive in that world as well? Even if Jess did live, her life would have been a misery living in a wasteland ruled by Michael and his angels.

Maybe Jess's life was never meant to end well with or without Mary's deal.

"I'm dead." Jess choked back a sob.

"You been dead a long time." Anael answered. "What you described the Thanksgiving, that is your ideal Heaven. You were waiting for Sam to join you so you both would have had an ideal Heaven together...Sam is alive."

"He is!"

"Yes."

"I gotta find him."

"Not a good idea. Not when the souls from Hell are out and hunting you guys down."

"Souls? Hell?"

"Again we can't answer." Anael looks up at the sky. "We don't know how this happened or why it happened. All we know is that its bigger than all of us. Possibly end of the world."

"WHAT?"

Mary grips on to the woman. She couldn't blame Jess for being scared this is all new to the young woman.

"There must be a way to send them back to Hell." John says.

"I don't know." Anael sighed. "I have no idea what to do. I was just minding my own business..."

"Someone has to know." John snapped.

"I do."

Everyone turns round.

A figure leaned on the wall. He comes off and starts walking towards them.

He steps into the light and reveals himself.

He had short black curly hair, pale white skin and dark brown eyes. He wore long black boots, black vest that exposed some of his chest and a long black leather jacket with a sliver lining that reached his ankles.

He was a handsome fella but Anael knew he wasn't human. She can sense something from him.

"Demon." Anael glared.

The demon raises his hand.

"Angel." His eyes shift on to the Winchesters and Jess. "Ghosts. Good ghosts. Congrats you are not going to Hell." His eyes then gleam with excitement. "Is that who I think it is? Sam and Dean Winchester's mama and papa. Aww well it is such an honor to meet you both."

John clenched his fist and his eyes flared up with hatred.

_Demon!_

Mary stops her husband before he could attack.

"Who are you?" Mary asks.

"Oh me. Oh." He laughs. "Where are my manners."

He puts on his most charming smile.

"I'm Belphegor."

* * *

Michael watched the kids play. He kept his distance not wanting to intrude. It was ridiculous how Michael was acting he loved kids. He always found them adorable.

Seriously out of all the people Garth asked him to watch the kids. Did Garth trust him already?

Michael sensed curiosity from the kids. The little girls were the most curious while Carlos kept his hidden. The boy wanted to be polite. Considering they are playing they didn't look like they are enjoying it. Michael couldn't feel joy from them. It was just so tense.

Michael knew he is the reason why the atmosphere is like this.

Emily puts her doll down and turns to the former archangel.

"What's it like not having your wings anymore?" She asks.

"Emily." Carlos glared.

"No its okay." Michael assured him. "Um..." He touches his back. "Its weird I guess I had them for so long then..."

He frowns as he thought about the days when he used to fly with his siblings. They would have a race. Michael or Lucifer won most of them. Gabriel used to panic at the back. He used to flap like crazy to catch up with them. Lucifer used to be a sneaky bastard and take advantage of the wind. He used to flap his magnificent wing and sent Gabriel flying in the other direction.

Michael chuckled. Gabriel squawked like a bird as well when that happened.

"What were your wings like?" Annie asks.

"Well..."

"Was it like a butterfly?" Emily asks.

"Butterfly?"

"They have big, beautiful wings."

"Don't be silly Em." Carlos says. "Angels do not have butterfly wings."

"They have bird wings." Annie says.

"Which bird though?" Emily asks.

"An eagle. Their wings are big."

"You think my wings are like an eagle?" Michael laughed.

"Do you not pay attention to the angels in church." Carlos sighed. "Its on the stain glass windows."

"That's right but in reality you wouldn't see angel's wings. Only their shadow." Michael says.

"Why?" Annie asks.

"If you saw an angel's true form it would...hurt you."

"How bad?"

Michael tried to think how he could put it to them.

"Very bad."

"A plaster wouldn't help?"

Michael shakes his head.

"No."

"What's your true form?" Emily asks.

"Now that I am human." He smiled sadly. "I don't have a true form anymore."

"What was it like?"

"Do you know the Burj Khalifa in Dubai?"

"Tallest building in the world?" Carlos nodded.

"My true form was close to that. I was the tallest out of all my siblings."

"Whoa." All the kids gasped.

"That sucks you lost all that height." Kate says who was listening from the doorway. "Basically God did an Alice on you without the Drink Me bottle."

Michael frowns.

"I don't know a Alice?"

Kate snorted.

"It's a movie." Emily answered. "One of my favorites."

"Oh..."

"Kate!" Bess called out.

Kate sighs and walks back in the kitchen.

"I wish I could fly." Emily sighed sadly.

Michael felt a wave of sadness come over her. The former archangel up has an idea and stands up.

"Maybe you can."

"Huh?"

Michael picks her up. Luckily Emily didn't freak out. She felt comfortable around him now. He raises her above his head.

"Spread your arms out." He says.

She does.

"Now your legs."

Emily stretches her little legs.

"Okay." She says.

Her excitement made Michael feel excited as well.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yes."

Emily felt herself moving. She knew the former archangel was running but it felt different from her perspective. She felt like she is moving in mid-air she forgot his hands are around her. She felt like Wendy from the movie Peter Pan.

She squealed and asked for Michael to go faster. The former archangel increased in speed but made sure he had a tight grip on her. Emily made aeroplane noises followed by bird noises.

"I CAN FLY. I CAN FLY!"

Eventually Michael slowed down. He collapses on the couch with Emily still in his arms. He smiles when the girl laughs. Knowing he made someone happy made him happy.

"That was fun." She says.

Annie approaches him with her arms up.

"Can I try?" She asks.

Michael nods and carefully puts Emily down. He stands up and scoops Annie up.

"You know what to do?" He asks.

Annie spreads her arms and legs out like Emily.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Um..."

Annie suddenly became nervous as she looked down. She is high up. Although Michael lost his true form he was tall as a human. He had to be around 6ft maybe a bit taller. Michael held on to her nerves. He dug deep into it and smiled.

"It will be okay. You will not fall I promise."

His assurance takes over and removes the nerves. Annie then felt calm.

"You ready?" Michael again asks knowing what her answer will be.

"Yes."

Michael smiled.

The former archangel did the same as before. Annie squealed as she went flying around the room. Her eyes lit up and she demanded for more. So Michael went faster.

He eventually slows down and falls back on the couch. Annie jumps up and down in his lap.

"That was fun!" She grinned. She looks at him. "Thank you."

Michael grins.

"No problem little one."

He gasps in surprise when the two girls hug him. Warmth fills his chest as his arms wrap round the girls and pulls them in. Carlos watched with a small smile. Michael extends his arm out to the boy. Carlos thinks about it for a few moments. He then gives in and joins the hug.

The former archangel couldn't stop smiling as all these feelings flooded him. It wasn't feelings of fear, pain or suffering. It was nice feelings. Love, warmth, happiness and comfort. Michael loved it. It was better than feeling angry all the time.

Then Michael felt something soft brush against his shoulder. He shrugged it off assuming its the kids. Then it went to his ear.

"Well isn't this adorable." The voice squeaked in his ear.

Michael jumps in shock. He immediately stands up and gets the kids behind him. He sees a small funny looking creature with big red lips and blue button eyes behind the couch.

The thing moves its head and looks at Michael in the eye.

"Hello."

Michael punches the monster in the face. The creature goes down the couch.

"Oww" Its voice groaned.

Michael leans over the couch with his fist out ready to attack.

"Micha stop!" Emily yelled.

Michael stops and looks at her.

"Its dangerous."

"No it's not." Scott says as he enters the room. "Its Garth." Garth stands up with the little monster attached to his hand. He looked a bit startled by the sudden attack. Scott laughs. "I told you it was a bad idea."

Garth's shock vanishes. He looks at the former archangel with a frown.

"Dude have you never heard of a sock puppet?" Michael's confusion causes Garth to face palm. "Dude!" He groaned.

"Mr Fizzles!" Emily removes the puppet and puts it on her hand. She waves her hand and puts on a voice. "Hello I'm Mr Fizzles."

Annie giggles.

Michael studied the strange material on Emily's hand.

"Is it possessed?"

"No." Garth snorted. He takes the puppet and gives it to the archangel. "You try."

Michael stares at the button eyes. He puts the puppet down and shakes his head.

"I would rather not thank you."

"Is the Archangel Michael afraid of a puppet?" Scott teased.

"No. Its just.." Michael eyed Mr Fizzles up and down. "Its creepy."

Garth laughs.

"That expression you pulled just now reminded me when I showed Mr Fizzles to Dean. It was priceless."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Garth picks up his little sock buddy. "Sorry pal. I don't think you are in Heaven's good books at the moment." Mr Fizzles lowers its head and frowns. "Don't worry we still love ya. Right kids?"

"We love you Mr Fizzles." The kids spoke in unison.

"I think Mr Fizzles needs a nap." Bess says with a grin. "Food is ready."

Garth nods.

"Hmm. Agreed. Say bye Mr Fizzles."

"Bye Mr Fizzles." The kids waved.

Mr Fizzles turns to the former archangel. Michael steps back and gives the puppet a wary look.

_How do people find that thing entertaining. _He thought.

"After we eat we head out. Don't forget the laptop Michael needs it for research." Garth continued. "Be right back."

Garth leaves the room and goes upstairs.

Michael sits down.

_Lets forget that ever happened._

"Hey." Scott grinned. "You experienced fear."

Michael gives him a 'really' look.

"Hilarious." He said sarcastically.

Scott smirks.

"I know I am."

Scott gives Kate a smack on the back before leaving the room. Kate rolls her eyes.

"Food is ready." She says. "You do know how to eat right?"

"I never needed food...until now."

The nerves creep back into the former archangel. He is going to do a human thing and eat food. Michael had no choice he needed the strength and he is starving.

"Bess cooks good food you will like it." She assured him.

Michael nods.

"I believe you."

The former archangel stands up and joins the werewolf in the kitchen. He sits down and watches as Bess puts the plate down on to the table.

She smiles.

"Enjoy."

Michael picks up the knife and fork.

Then he begins to eat.

* * *

**Belphegor**** has arrived :) As you can see he has a new look because he can't have Jack as a meat suit. I will try to stick to his mannerisms and personality from the show.**

**Michael will soon be out into the open world. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey I hope everyone is keeping safe from the C****oronavirus****. I heard lots of countries have gone into lock down. I am from the UK but I still have to go out and this of course worries me because I don't want to contact the virus and cause the risk of giving it to my family. I'm hoping my country moves their ass eventually and proposes a lock down because it is getting serious. Again I wish you all to keep safe and take care.**

**Other author notes: I have some more story recommendations for you all. To those who are self isolating you are in for a treat. :)**

**If you are looking for hurt Michael and archangel angst then I would suggest these two one shots.**

**1\. The Road to Hell which is by me Blondie :)**

**2\. Roles Reversed by ****vrskaandrea**

**If you are looking for a really good angst, hurt Dean ****fic**** then you should definitely read It's all in the blood by ****Becciehill1976****.**

**If you are looking for a more light-hearted yet interesting story then you should definitely read The Room by ****fantasticly-anonymous****.**

**If you want more recommendations feel free to PM me or check my favorite stories on my profile. Its a long list. lol**

**Anyway enough from me now here is the latest update.**

* * *

Belphegor looks at the angel and the ghosts.

"Where is the it's nice to meet you Belphegor? Hmm." He sighs. "It's the name isn't it. It's too long too much effort. You are welcome to call me Bel."

"Demons are tracking the souls.' Anael says.

" Correct. " He nodded.

"You claim you have a way to send the souls back?"

"I got it all planned out." He grinned.

"Why are you here?" Mary asks. "Shouldn't you and your guys be working together to close Hell down."

"I don't trust them."

"You don't trust your pack." John frowned.

"Pack? I'm not a werewolf Johnny boy." He rolls his eyes. "Demons they are known for being backstabbing bastards. We don't look out for each other. We only care about yourself. You don't trust anyone downstairs. No no...Also some are glad that Hell is out of business. Rodney already went on vacation. I think he is heading to Hawaii. We demons gotta work all year long. We don't even get Christmas Day off. This end of the world thing some are making the most out of it. Me no." He shakes his head. "I just want Hell to go back to the way it was."

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Mary asks.

"I am sweetheart. I love Hell. Its my home. I love my job punishing those who sin. What am I suppose to do up here? I could become a police officer or detective but... I won't be able to use my toys. I love to torture souls. I wanna put Hell back to where it is so I can continue doing what I do best."

"What's your plan?" Anael asks.

"I have a plan but it's nothing to do with you. I need to see the heroes." He waves his hand. "Sam and Dean."

"Sam!" Jess gasped.

"Such a delight." He purred. " Those puppy eyes no wonder you fell for him. Big brother Dean he is a damm legend, best torturer I ever seen in Hell. Did I tell you I was his biggest fan. "

Jessica was trembling by the information. Her mind refused to accept it. Mary held her close and gave the demon the iconic Winchester bitch face. Bel was more amused than anything.

"Do you know who opened Hell?" Anael asks.

"From what I heard it was the big G."

"God?" Anael frowned.

"You mean Chuck?" Mary shakes her head. "Why would he open Hell?"

"He had enough of this world. Wants to destroy it." The demon shrugged. "He's moved on to making another world, another version of us. We are not entertaining to him anymore. Heaven I guess when he thought fuck you earth he let Heaven collapse as well." He smiles. "Just gets better and better."

"God wouldn't do this." Anael says. "Yes he is absent but I can't see him suddenly destroying the very thing he loves."

"He did. So its goodbye sun and hello forever darkness. How to bring the light back I do not have a clue however I can help with the soul problem end this war between Hell and Heaven. I can send all the souls back to Hell while Heaven..." He gestures to the angel. "That's when you come in."

"Me?"

"You are an anchor your grace is what attracts the souls from upstairs. It comforts them. They need to be close to something they are familiar with in order to stay sane and not turn into a vengeful spirit. I suggest the Winchesters and the girl stay with you we can't have them getting lost in the world."

"You expect us to stay put while you go after our sons?" John growled.

"I'm not going to hurt them." The demon waves his hands. "Jeez surely after hearing my explanation you must see we are on the same God damm team. Hell I just admitted I am your son's biggest fan and you think I'm gonna..." He barked out a laugh. "You guys seriously. I thought hunters had good instincts."

"Back to the plan." Anael got the demon to look at her. "You suggest I start babysitting ghosts."

"While I help Sam and Dean bring my babies back to Hell that's right."

"Why me? Why you telling me?"

"Lets just say you are the most approachable out of your winged flock."

"But we never met you don't know nothing about me."

"Anael the rebel." Bel clicks his tongue. "News spreads around like wildfire downstairs."

"Everyone knows about me?"

The angel couldn't help but find this story off. Why would demons be talking about her? She was the angel who was seen but not heard. Did her rebellion, siding with humanity, turning on her kind make the big news?

"You're lying." Anael folds her arms. "Why did you come to me? The truth this time."

Bel cups her cheeks and gets her to look into his eyes.

"You don't realize how much impact you have on others Jo. You help people. You actually do something for this world. What does the big guy do? Nothing. You are making such a difference without even realizing it. Therefore it should be you that should protect the souls. John, Mary and Jessica are a start but more are on the way. I am telling you to encourage the souls to follow you. We can't have them scattered on Earth. I know you and the other angels don't get on but...the angels are on Earth there is no ranks you are all the same so they can't look down on you. You will find the other angels and you tell them the plan."

"All of us to be the anchor."

"More the better. I admire you doll, you got a certain spark in ya that can't be ignored. You're a business woman I'm sure you can be persuasive."

Anael couldn't help but feel drawn to him. The way he looked at her it was like he is seeing the real her. He wasn't disgusted like the angels or Michael. Bel seemed proud of her. The angel smiled a little which caused him to grin.

"So we gather the souls then what?" She asks.

"We'll act when the time comes." He nodded.

"Another question, how do you know all this? About Heaven, the souls?"

The demon smirks.

"I'm more than your average Joe sweetheart."

"We're not staying." John stated with a glare. "We're going to find our sons they need us."

"The best thing you could do for your boys is stay with the Halo and help her track the other souls. Sorry to say Johnny but your presence would make things ten times worst. Mary I think you gotta keep your old man on a leash."

Mary grits her teeth but doesn't say anything. She wasn't a fan of the plan but this demon is their only hope in ending the war between the souls. Her sons worked with Crowley numerous times so it wasn't like all demons are bad maybe this one is being genuine.

She really had to update her husband on everything he has missed.

"I can sense them." Anael looks up. "Their weak but their alive."

"Falling from Heaven second time round wouldn't be as fun as the first time." Anael gave him a glare. Bel raises his hands. "Just saying." Everyone looked up when a red light soared across the sky. "Well that's my que to go. If I don't see you I'm probably slicing and dicing." He smirked and winked. "Adios amigos."

The demon vanishes.

Anael looks at the ghosts and let's out a sigh.

"So let's go ghost hunting."

* * *

Gabriel stayed in a room away from the others. After that outburst he couldn't face them. Jack was angry at him but Gabriel made it worst and now he is certain Jack will not want to talk to him at all. Rowena, Gabriel is sure their relationship is over.

Ketch has tried talking to him a few times but the Englishman wasn't exactly the comforting type. So he left the archangel alone thinking giving him space would be the best option.

Just then Gabriel sat up straight and his guard goes up. The archangel rose to his feet and tunes out everything around him. His eyes close and he teleports to the canteen. He opens his eyes and looks round at the empty room. He felt drawn to the kitchen so he walks in there and again has another look round.

"Canteen food." A voice sighed.

Gabriel turns and spots someone who had their head in the fridge. The person stuck their head out and tuts.

"Why is canteen food always disgusting." He looks up and raises his eyebrow. "Oh didn't hear you come in." He stands up and narrows his eyes. His mouth turns into an O. "Archangel Gabriel this...this is a surprise. I thought you were dead." He smiles . "Did you see Asmo in the Empty?"

Suddenly Gabriel slams into the intruder. The intruder flies back and crashes into the pots and pans.

"Demon."

Gabriel's lips form into a snarl. He charges at the demon. The demon picks up a frying pan and swings it at the archangel. The pan broke in half as soon as it hit Gabriel.

"Oh crap."

The demon rolls over and makes a run for the door. Gabriel raises his hand and the demon stops in place. The demon closes his eyes and laughs.

"I'm Bel by the way. If you're wondering." He looks over his shoulder at the angry archangel. "I was on my way to see the Winchesters but uh...I kinda got side tracked. I didn't steal anything by the way."

Gabriel can feel Ketch at the back of his mind. The Englishman wanted to take control but Gabriel felt he had to do this. Standing up to this demon reminded him of when he stood up to Asmodeus. Any demon is officially scum in the archangel's books. He sees a demon he sees Hell and the trauma he went through all comes flooding back again.

The humor fades from Bel's face.

"Dude it's okay I'm not gonna hurt anyone. I'm here to help."

"Why would a demon want to help?"

"Because I want my home back." Concern showed in the demon's eyes. "And ensure that God keeps his hands off it. You love this world Gabriel so I'm certain you would wanna kick your daddy's ass."

"There's more to this." Gabriel frowned. "What's the catch?"

Bel sighs.

"If you call Sam and Dean then I will tell you my plan. I don't wanna repeat myself." His eyes turned desperate. "Please."

Gabriel hesitates. Bel noticed the archangel lowering his hand. Then Gabriel pauses and his fingers curl in forming a fist. The demon spins round and grabs the archangel by the arm. Gabriel's eyes glow and he elbows the demon in the face. Bel dodges the incoming swing and appears behind the archangel. He shoves Gabriel in the back and pins him down to the table.

Gabriel winced as the demon restrained him.

" I didn't want to hurt you. " Bel sighed.

"You." Gabriel gasped. "You are not a normal demon." His eyes widen. "What the Hell are you?"

"There is nothing special about me it's you pal you gone soft. You need to go back in the ring and train. Now..." He looks towards the door. "I got a mission to complete buddy."

He let's the archangel go.

Ketch waited until the demon moved away. The Englishman suddenly spins round and puts his arm around the demon. Bel gasps as Ketch tightened his grip.

"Uh uh." Ketch presses his blade against Bel's throat. "Don't even think about it...buddy."

Bel slumps down and sighs.

"I got beaten by a human."

Ketch walks out of the room with the demon in his custody. Bel rambled on about stuff the Englishman is not interested in listening to. He finds the Winchesters in a classroom looking at the board. He clears his throat to get their attention.

Dean is the first to turn.

"Uh..."

"It's me." Ketch assured him. He taps his blade against the demon. "We got company."

"Ketch." Sam frowns. "Who's that?"

"I'm Belphegor...Bel for short." Bel answered while flashing his teeth.

"Demon." Ketch put bluntly.

Bel rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Dean was immediately in front of the demon within seconds. Bel let out a gasp as those two intense green eyes look down at him.

"My God Dean you are so beautiful."

Dean's face screws up with confusion while Sam covered up his surprised reaction with a cough.

"Talk." Ketch pushes Bel down to his knees. "Talk." He repeated. "Tell them why you're here."

Bel looks at Dean's angry expression and Sam's curious one. He smiles.

"Guess what guys, I'm here to help you save the world."


End file.
